


Perfidy

by Lucky_Charlie_Tango925



Series: Trials Of Love! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Clark, Bottom Switch, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lies, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sneaking Around, Story Name Changed From Broken Vowels, Swearing, Top Bruce, Top Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Charlie_Tango925/pseuds/Lucky_Charlie_Tango925
Summary: Bruce returns from a five year mission to find the love of his life has moved on.Clark is now married to Lois Lane and is a first time father to his infant son Jon!How will Clark and Bruce navigate their feelings!?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Trials Of Love! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639960
Comments: 200
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed by just reading the tags, my stories aren't all sunshine and rainbows. I enjoy portraying Clark and Bruce not as the heroes the world knows them as, but as the humans (Or in Clark's case - Alien raised by humans) they are. As much as we like to think of them as perfect and want to believe they don't have faults and weaknesses or make mistakes, I want to show them as fallible. 
> 
> I know this story may cause a bit of controversy but I hope you like it none the less. 
> 
> *Please don't hate me! :'D*

Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark tried to pretend he couldn’t hear the crying coming from the other room. Throughout the night he had been called to multiple different emergencies and had only been home for less than an hour now, so he hoped Lois would take care of all the parenting duties. Clark never really had to worry about getting physically tired or needing sleep, but the rest definitely helped with the mental fatigue that being Superman brought to his life. When Lois began to stir beside him, he relaxed further into the bed. It was Saturday and Clark knew Lois didn’t have any upcoming or pending stories to work on, so it wouldn’t be so bad if he decided for once to get a small sleep in and then tend to his family once he was refreshed, would it?

“Don’t worry, Smallville, I’ve got him.” Lois murmured drowsily. Clark smiled as he snuggled his face into his pillow and away from the morning sun. He could always trust Lois to step up and be there when needed. 

As his wife got up and comforted their child, it brought Clark a sense of delight to hear his baby’s voice turn from cries to coos of joy. Jon was only eight-months-old, but he had brought something to Clark’s life that he never thought he’d ever have. Being an alien, he never knew if he would be biologically compatible with humans to have children. So, when he had found out Lois was pregnant, it was the most thrilling and scariest day of his life. It had been completely unexpected, but Clark was glad that it had happened. He was married, had a child, a stunning two-bedroom apartment in uptown Metropolis and worked as a journalist at the best paper in the country. He was living the all-American dream.

Just as Clark was drifting off to sleep, he heard Lois call for him. “Clark, Sweetheart, I think you need to see this!”

Confused and a little irritated at his lazy morning plans being interrupted, he climbed out of bed, after all it wasn’t often Lois called him by his actual name. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his beautiful, black haired, blue eyed little boy sitting in his high chair happily clapping his hands after every mouthful of pureed food Lois presented him.

Motioning with her head to the TV, Clark frowned when he saw the news reporters gushing to each other like school girls. “I don’t get it, Lo, what am I meant to be looking at?”

“Just keep watching.”

As he continued to watch, Clark’s heart lurched in his chest. On screen was the most dazzling, black tousled haired man, with mesmerising smokey blue and grey eyes. His masculine and strong build only accentuated by his flawlessly tailored, black Amarni three-piece suit. His skin was perfectly tanned and he smiled brightly as he shook the reporter’s hands in farewell. 

“I-I don’t understand, since when is…” Clark stammered before trailing off. He felt like he was about to burst into tears.

“Last night. Apparently, someone saw him land in his jet at Gotham airport and contacted the news. He was pressured into giving an interview this morning to explain his absence.”

“What was his excuse?” Clark questioned.

“He said he was away in a couple different third world countries helping to supply food, water and funding to build roads, schools, houses and hospitals.” Lois informed him.

“And, they weren’t curious as to why he was gone for so long?”

“They were, but all he said was the project took longer than expected and he didn’t want to leave before it was completed.”

“I see.” Clark spoke sullenly, before turning to walk back into the bedroom. 

Pacing back and forth for several minutes, Clark felt suffocated. He needed to get some air, he needed to get some space to think alone. 

As he dug around in the closet to find something comfy to wear, he was interrupted. 

“Smallville, what are you doing?” Lois questioned from behind him. 

Picking up a pair of light grey sweat pants and a navy hoodie, Clark turned to face her. In her arms she held Jon tightly to her chest. Seeing the concern in her eyes, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He shouldn’t be feeling conflicted, hurt and upset. He shouldn’t be feeling this way over a man who left him, especially when he had the two best things in the world standing before him.

With his head bowed, he walked over to them and placed a small kiss on his son’s forehead and another on his wife’s cheek. “I just need time to think, I just need to get some fresh air.”

“I know, I figured as much, but…” Lois trailed off before stepping back and looking him endearingly in the eyes and caressing his face with her free hand. “You’ve been out all night dealing with things and you’ve barely slept.”

Gently grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, he kissed it before speaking. “I’ll be okay, I’ll take tonight off and get Conner and Kara to watch over the city for me, but now I just…” Clark hung his head again, he really shouldn’t be allowing this man to be doing this to him and his family.

“It’s okay, I understand. Besides, Jon and I were thinking we’d have a mummy and son date this morning, before everyone meets up this afternoon.”

“What’s happening this afternoon?” Clark asked, while changing from his pyjama pants.

“Iris invited me, Jon, Mera, Art, Will, Lian, Raquel, Amistad, John, Traya and Karen over for a play date with the tornado twins and Bart.”

“Isn’t Bart a little old for play dates?”

Giggling, Lois shoved him playfully. “He’s there to help so us fulltime parents can have a break. Now will you hurry up and get your mopey ass out of here.”

Laughing as well, Clark pulled on his jumper, kissed them both again and blurred away.

~SB~

Sitting in front of the large super computer he had gotten Lucius to build and install in the Watchtower, Bruce felt out of place. It had been such a long time since he’d been back and sitting where he was without his Batsuit felt even stranger. It wasn’t as if someone would see him transporting from his cave up to their headquarters in space, but it was the fact he didn’t want to put on his suit until he was ready to show the world that the Bat was back. He wanted to ease back into the mindset that was the cape crusader, instead of diving head first into it for once. 

Bruce also felt extremely niggly, he was livid. He had specifically chosen to arrive at night and to use an unmarked jet to land at Gotham airport instead of at the Manor for a reason. He hadn’t wanted his return to be known so soon, not by the public or by the League. He had wanted to get back and get his bearings first, but now that was gone. 

Looking at the clock on the screen, Bruce groaned and leaned back in his chair. It was nearly 4pm, by now it would-be well-known that, Bruce Wayne was back in town, which only meant that if the public knew, then the League knew and so did…

Bruce’s thoughts were cut off when he heard the Watchtower announce someone’s arrival via the Zeta-tubes. “Enter, Superman zero-one.”

With that one announcement, Bruce finished his thought. And so, did Clark. 

Quickly turning off the computer, Bruce stood and straightened out his suit. As he turned on the spot, he heard the doors to the monitor room zip open. Swallowing hard, Bruce tried to keep his calm composure. It was time to face the music. Time to face the man he had hurt, the man he had betrayed, the man he loved. 

As the man in question walked into the room, Bruce took in his appearance. It wasn’t unusual for Clark to come to the Watchtower without his Superman suit on, but seeing Clark in just a pair of black trainers, grey sweats and a navy hoodie, just proved that no matter what the man wore, he always looked good. 

Bruce watched as Clark took off his glasses, while sighing and lifting his bowed head. Either something was really bothering him or he had seen the news. As Clark took in his surroundings, he finally noticed him standing there.

With his gorgeous cobalt blue eyes meeting his, Bruce felt as they pierced his soul. 

They stayed that way for far too long, both just staring at each other, like they were deer caught in headlights. Even though Bruce had had the slight warning from hearing Clark’s arrival, he felt just as lost as his counterpart, completely unsure as to how to continue. That was until, Clark’s blue eyes shone red for a moment and a furious expression crossed his face.

Oh shit, Bruce knew Clark would be angry, but to actually see it in person was a whole other thing. Swallowing again to wet his dry mouth, he put his hands up in a placating gesture and stammered. “C-C-Clark, I-I…”

“Five years, five fucking years.” Clark shouted, cutting him off. 

Hearing Clark swear only made him feel even more uneasy, it was so unlike the mild-mannered journalist he played and the polite hero he portrayed. The only times he had ever heard Clark swear, was during the heat of passion, when they would sleep together. To hear it now, directed at him in such a way, made him want to vomit. He felt horrible, but he knew this had been coming and it was time to be a man and deal with the mess he had created.

“I-I know.” He murmured weakly. 

“You know, oh you know, do you?” Clark’s eyes were smouldering red again. “I’ll only be gone for six months, I promise. That’s what you said. How the fuck did six months turn into five years?”

“Thing’s just got complicated, is all!” Bruce pleaded.

“Oh right, complicated.” Clark spat back. “Complicated is an understatement, Bruce.”

“I thought you out of everyone would have understood!”

“I did understand, Bruce. I understood when you said that there would probably be no communication when you were away, I understood when I finally did get a call at the five month mark and you said you might be gone for another six months, I understood when it hit the one year mark you were gone and you told me all about, how you had finally gained Ra’s Al Ghul’s unwavering trust and he was allowing you into his inner ranks and how you said you were going to stay even longer, so as to take him down. I even understood when you said you weren’t sure how long it was going to take and you weren’t sure when you’d be back. But…” Clark trailed off from his explosive rant and lowered his head.

Clark’s silence was more deafening then his shouting. Bruce would rather have Clark yelling at him, then have his reticence. When he had been quiet for over a minute, Bruce finally prodded. “But?”

Looking back at him, Bruce could now see the reason for Clark’s muteness. There were tears streaming down his face. “But, how can you expect someone to understand, when you contact them after being away for nearly two years, after their undying dedication and support of you and tell them, you god damn fucked Ra’s Al Ghul’s daughter!?”

Furious and with tears in his eyes now too, Bruce screamed. “Because, I told you she fucking drugged me!”

“And, tell me again how she did it, Bruce, huh, tell me!” Clark snapped back. With those words, Bruce was instantly ripped from his anger. He was speechless. He had no words to defend himself. Now with a much softer, yet still angry voice, Clark spoke for him. “Exactly! I bet you never thought of it that way, did you? It may have been an accident and you may have never meant for it to happen, but you still allowed her close enough to kiss you, to be able to transfer the drug from her lips to yours.”

“It was never meant to get that far, I promise. It all just happened before I could stop it. I did it for the mission, Clark. I did it for us!”

“No, Bruce. You did it for you! Not for us and not for the mission!” Clark stated before turning and walking away. Leaving Bruce behind, just as he had done three years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out about Clark and Lois' relationship.

Sitting alone at the Watchtower, Bruce reflected on the last five years. He hadn’t lied completely to the public. After the heart wrenching call to Clark three years ago to explain everything that had happened, Bruce had packed his things and left the Himalayas and journeyed across the continent of Asia and to Africa where he spent his time helping countries such as, Kenya, Morocco, Nigeria and Tunisia, but also stopping at Bahrain, Jordan, Lebanon and Oman on his way through.

It had been such a rewarding and fulfilling experience. Bruce had spent so much time dedicated to his duties as Batman, he hadn’t realised how long it had been since he had focused on his philanthropy. It had been amazing to see families move into homes they deserved, children start attending school and getting an education they greatly needed and those who were ill receive the medical attention that was overdue and required. It had been a great escape, an escape from Gotham, from being Batman, from the League and most importantly, from having to face Clark. 

He realised that by not going home he was being cowardly, but he had been so ashamed of himself, ashamed of allowing Tahlia so close, ashamed for not putting up more of a fight, ashamed for sleeping with her and for allowing her to convince him to pull out so she could steal his DNA. Bruce had no clue what she wanted it for, but he honestly couldn’t give a shit. Whatever she was using it for, he’d deal with it when the situation arose. 

Now that he was back he realised how wrong it had been for him to stay away for so long and how much he had really hurt Clark.

Alfred had told him the previous night that a lot had changed in his absence. To find out half the League had had children had been a huge surprise, though Alfred had refused to tell him who, stating it would be a great chance for him to catch up with everyone. Bruce didn’t like change, he knew he would have some adjustments to get used to, he just hoped that things hadn’t changed too much however. 

Pulling out his phone, Bruce contemplated contacting the rest of the team, they all would know he was back, so the sooner he got the obligatory catch ups out the way, the sooner he could get back to acquainting himself with all the mission files from the years he was away and get back to planning his return as Batman. 

Just as Bruce was walking back to the transporter and about to press the call button on Oliver’s contact, the Zeta-tube came to life, indicating someone’s arrival. “Enter, Lois Lane-Kent, R Zero-Six. Enter, Jonathan Samuel Kent, R Two-Three.” The Watchtower mainframe announced. 

Bruce nearly dropped his phone in surprise. With the computer’s proclamation, Bruce had now been faced with four things he hadn’t been expecting. One, to encounter Clark so soon. Two, since when did they have an R code system? Bruce figured it must have stood for ‘Relative’ or ‘Relation’ considering the next two pieces of information. Three, since when did Lois Lane become Lois Lane-Kent. And four, who was Jonathan Samuel Kent?

Bruce was pulled out of thought, as a fraction of a second later, Lois materialised in front of him. Bruce’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he spotted the small boy in her arms and realisation set in.

“Oh, Bruce, I wasn’t expecting to see you here so soon after your return.” Lois spoke warily.

Trying his hardest to disguise his emotions, he replied. “I was just coming to read some case files.”

“Sounds like a lot of fun.” Lois chuckled sarcastically. 

“It’s been interesting catching up on some of the things the team have been doing the last few years.”

“That’s good.” Lois returned. After a moment of uneasiness between them, Lois finally spoke. “Um, have you by any chance seen Clark? He isn’t answering his phone and I can’t find him anywhere, so I’m a little worried. He’s been gone since 08:30 this morning and there hasn’t been any reports on any saves today.”

“I’m sorry, Lois, you just missed him. He was here about a half hour ago.” Bruce admitted shamefully. 

As intuitive as ever Lois asked. “Is everything okay, Bruce?”

Sighing, Bruce wondered if he should tell the truth or lie. He decided, Lois found out everything in the end anyway, so there was no point trying to hide it. “We um, had a fight.”

“A fight?” Lois exclaimed. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Physically, no. My pride took a hit though.”

“Okay, as long as fists didn’t fly. Is this about what happened with Talia Al Ghul?” 

A pang went through Bruce’s body hearing the woman’s name who ruined his relationship said out loud. “H-How did you know?” A small surge of anger also filled Bruce, he hated the fact someone knew about what had happened.

“About a year and a half ago, Clark wasn’t doing so well, he stopped going out as Superman, he stopped coming to work and seeing his friends. So, after about a week I got sick of his shit and went and found him. I knew he could fly off in an instant if he wanted to, so I brought some blue K around and forced him to have a drink with me. Once he was drunk everything just sort of came tumbling out. Everything about your secret relationship, your mission, the lack of contact, the sexual frustration and then he told me about the fact you guys broke up. When I asked what happened, that’s when he told me.” Lois informed him, while readjusting the squirming and fussing small boy from one hip to the other.

Bruce knew deep down he shouldn’t ask, but he had to. Knowing that the baby in her arms was most likely Clark’s, as he knew Lois would never have slept with the underage Conner, made him want to rip his heart out. “I see. Is that when?” Bruce asked looking at the little boy, he could only assume was Jonathan, as no one else had come through the Zeta-tube. It pulled at something deep inside of Bruce seeing how much he looked like Clark. From the messy black hair, to the stunning cobalt blue eyes, he was an exact copy of his father. He was even dressed in a tiny Superman pullover. 

Lois looked horribly culpable, but admitted. “No, that wasn’t when it happened. It happened about a month later. The villains of Gotham finally figured out the rotating schedule, for which hero was going to protect Gotham for the week and decided to take advantage of it.”  
“What do you mean?” Bruce asked worriedly.

“Well, they decided that since it was Superman’s turn to watch over her, they’d get a group to distract him, while another group tried to break into all the major banks around the city.”

“I wasn’t aware Clark was still watching over Gotham.” Bruce had thought after the breakup, Clark would want to stay away from anything Bruce Wayne or Batman, so to hear he hadn’t given up on his city brought him some semblance of hope. Even though it was clear that going back to what they had would probably be impossible now, he hoped that they could still be friends.

“He said he wasn’t going to let the people of Gotham suffer because of the break up.”

“So, what happened next?”

“Well, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Cat Women decided to kidnap me. They were singing and laughing about how Supes was a sucker and would always come to save his girl.” Lois bowed her head slightly. With Bruce’s assurance to continue, she did. “When Clark came to save me, they drugged me with Ivy’s sex pollen and covered him in a solution that contained a combination of green K, red K and the pollen.”

“I see, so that’s when?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Bruce. After that encounter we decided to see if we could give it a go, it wasn’t until about three weeks later I found out I was pregnant.”

“How do you know it was from that time, though? I understand that, that’s what brought you together, but are you sure that’s when you conceived.” Bruce didn’t know why he was asking the question to begin with, but also knew it was none of his business. 

Regardless of that, Lois still answered truthfully. “It was the only time we haven’t ever used protection, Bruce. But like they say, it only takes one time.”

The surge of anger that had simmered somewhat from earlier, came rushing back. He was beyond furious. He wanted to leave the Watchtower right then and there, hunt down Ivy, Harley and Selina and make them pay. If it weren’t for them, Clark would never have impregnated Lois and they would most likely never have decided to have a relationship. But instead he took a deep breath and asked. “When did you get married?”

“Married? How did you know that?” It was Lois’ turn to be confused.

“The mainframe announced you as Lane-Kent.” Bruce informed. 

“Oh, I guess Ollie didn’t hesitate in changing it. I knew he updated it for Jon, but not for me. We got married ten months ago, about a month and a half before Jon was born. I’m sorry Bruce, that wasn’t the way we wanted you to find out, I’m so sorry.”

Bruce ground his teeth, he couldn’t stand the fact Lois kept apologising. Apologies meant nothing to him. It didn’t matter how the information had gotten to him because it would have caused the same feeling he was experiencing. Bruce was about to berate her, when suddenly Jon burst into tears, screaming his lungs out, shouting ‘Dada’ over and over again.

Bruce didn’t know what to do, he just stood there, staring as Lois tried to comfort her small boy. While patting him on the bum and bouncing him up and down, she cooed. “Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay, we’ll find Daddy soon.”

Hearing Lois refer to Clark as Daddy, sent Bruce’s internal rage boiling over the edge. As his face contorted into a look of repugnance, he aggressively shoved past her and toward the transporter panel. As he was keying in the destination for the cave, Lois roared over to him.

“What the hell is your problem? I could have dropped him because of you!” Lois shrieked.

“I’m sure the baby of Superman could handle it!” Bruce snapped back.

“Are you being serious right now? How dare you, you, you self-centred, egotistical, asshole!?”

“Say one more word and I’ll make you regret taking what was mine!” Bruce snarled before stepping into the transporter and materialising away.

~

Hours later, Bruce was in the cave again, now changed out of his suit and in nothing but sweatpants, sparring with Dick. The seventeen-year-old had been so excited when Bruce had returned, going on and on about everything he had missed and demanding he give him a training session. But if Bruce was being honest, it was probably more of a training session for himself. He had neglected his fitness in the time he had left Ra’s Al Ghul and the League of Assassins and his return home.

Just as Dick was lunging forward with his bō staff, Bruce was pulled out of the way and slammed into one of the cave walls in a blink of an eye. One moment he was just about to avoid his wards attack and then the next he was pinned against the wall by his throat. Frantically grasping at the hand around his neck, Bruce looked into flaming red eyes.

“C-C-Clark, what are you doing?” He stammered out, while choking for air.

Furiously removing his hand from Bruce’s throat, Clark sneered and dropped him. “Touch my wife or baby again and I’ll do more than that.”

Having landed on his feet, Bruce held his tender throat as he struggled to draw in oxygen. Clark had almost crushed his trachea. “I-I didn’t mean it, it was an accident, I lost control for a moment. I shouldn’t have shoved past her. I was wrong.” Bruce coughed as he spoke.

“Do something like that ever again and I’ll make you regret you were ever mine!” 

Bruce cringed, clearly Lois hadn’t left out any details.

“What do you mean, ever being yours, Uncle Kal?” 

Bruce stilled suddenly, before looking up to see Dick approaching Clark with a confused look on his face. Clark instantly bristled and turned to face Bruce, obviously unsure as to how to continue on from his mistake. Lois had been right about the whole secret part of their relationship. The only two people who knew about what Clark and Bruce had, were Lois herself and Alfred. Plus, Alfred only knew because he unintentionally walked in on them making out in one of the many bathrooms the manor had. 

“And, what did he do to Aunt Lo, to deserve such man handling?”

Despite the situation, Bruce wanted to laugh and smile. Dick had become very diplomatic in the last few years. Clearly wanting all the information before passing judgement. 

After having come home and calming down, Bruce realised how out of line he had been, but he couldn’t tell his ward what he had done. 

When Clark hesitated, he finally spoke. “It’s nothing, Dick, I got what I deserved, that’s all that matters.”

“But, Bruce?” Dick whined. 

“No buts. Clark wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t deserve it. Now leave it alone and go upstairs. Clark and I need to talk.” He demanded. 

“What about the whole being his, thing?”

“Dick, I know I’ve only been back a day, but please for once in your life, just listen to me!”

Grumbling, Dick turned and stormed up the steps and into the manor. He always hated being hard on him, he was a good kid, always had been, but Bruce had little patients when it came down to people not listening to what they were told.

When they were finally alone, Bruce walked over to the medical bay and retrieved an ice pack for his throat. If he didn’t ice it straight away, he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk in the morning. 

Walking back over to the main hub of the cave, Bruce took a seat on his chair behind his computer and groaned. It had been a long time since he had felt pain like that of Superman’s grip. He had done a bit of undercover work while in the third world countries, but he had mainly kept his head down and stayed out of trouble. He didn’t have Alfred or the access to the proper standard of medical care when overseas to risk being injured.

Leaning back and placing his head on the back of his chair, he asked gravelly. “So, you didn’t think to let me know this afternoon, that you were married and had a baby?”

“I would have if I wasn’t already so mad at you for not telling me you were back.” Clark retorted snidely.

“Having you find out by the media wasn’t exactly my plan, but that was out of my control. If I had gotten to do it my way, you would have known right after Dick and Alfred.”

“Hm, are you sure? You spent the last three years avoiding me!” Clark asked while lifting his feet off the ground and sitting cross legged on nothing but air.

Despite the conversation they were having, the feeling of wanting to laugh came back. It wasn’t a new experience, but was definitely strange to see a person be able to float again. Hiding his amusement, he replied. “I spent the last three years coming to terms with what I had done and trying to face the reality of what would be before me when I got back.”

Placing his hands behind his head, Clark lent back forty-five degrees and looked to the ceiling of the cave, where hundreds of bats hung, sleeping. “And, how does it feel to finally be back?”

“Honestly, it feels like shit.” Bruce admitted. 

“And, why’s that?”

Bruce looked down at his hands before he confessed. “Coming back and having to adjust to all the changes is one thing, but to come back and find out the man you love has moved on and is now being called Daddy, by a boy who is his spitting image, you have no idea how that feels!”

“Maybe not, but I assume it probably feels the same to find out that the man you love has cheated on you and then suddenly returns three years later without a word or warning.” 

At the same time Clark and Bruce both let out heavy sighs. Looking up from his hands, Bruce watched as Clark absentmindedly drifted around him while clearly lost in thought. It was extremely distracting. Maybe five years ago he’d be able to think and have a conversation while Clark was casually doing his thing, but now it felt impossibly hard.

“C-Clark, I can’t focus with you doing that!” Bruce said a little more abruptly then he should have.

“Doing what?” Clark asked shocked by his sudden outburst.

“Clark, just go get Alfred to make us some coffee and when you get back can you sit on something solid, please?”

Clark looked beyond confused, but as if agreeing to a silent truce he laughed. “Sure!”

~

When Clark had gone upstairs, Bruce was finally left alone once again in the quiet of the cave. Taking the opportunity to gather his thoughts on all the new information he had found out today, he thought back on his interaction with Lois. 

He had to admit, he shouldn’t have been so hard on her and shouldn’t have taken his anger out on her either. She had actually been very amicable and forth coming, answering his questions and being honest. It was more then he could say for Clark. It was more then he could say for himself. If he had really wanted Clark to know he was back, he would have contacted him before getting on the plane like he had Alfred. 

But then again, Clark was a father now, so even if he had contacted him, it would have been inconsiderate to him and his family to disturb them so late at night. 

Sitting up and crossing his arms, Bruce thought about Lois comforting baby Jon. How she sweetly shushed him and told him that his daddy wouldn’t be too far away. Bruce laughed and said the word out loud. “Daddy!” 

At that very moment he heard as if someone was choking on their tongue from behind him. Rotating in his chair, Bruce turned just in time for a dazed and gobsmacked Clark to trip and spill hot coffee all over his bare chest. 

“Ahh, fuck!” Bruce screamed in agony while dropping his ice pack. 

“Shit, sorry, Bruce!” Clark shrieked, while frantically looking from his left to right, before dropping to his knees and taking his hoodie off and using it to wipe the hot liquid from his red and stinging abdomen. 

When all the coffee had been soaked up, Clark lent forward and used his super breath to blow a fine layer of ice onto his chest and stomach. As the coolness spread across his body, Bruce lulled his head back and groaned in pleasure as the burning sensation was soothed. 

Once the pain finally ebbed away, Bruce opened his eyes. When his vision unblurred he looked down to see Clark still on his knees between his thighs, looking up at him with half lidded lust filled eyes and his face only inches away from his navel.

Bruce breathed out heavily and stiffened in his seat. He couldn’t move, he didn’t know what to do. He just stayed still, staring down at the man in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We shouldn’t be doing this!” Clark stated.
> 
> Frowning back, Bruce confirmed. “No, we shouldn’t!” 
> 
> ~
> 
> “What have we done, Clark?”
> 
> Clark looked mortified with himself. “I-I don’t know, Bruce. But, I…” Clark trailed off.

“Are you okay, Bruce?” Clark asked quietly, not moving a muscle either.

Finally looking away from those intense eyes, Bruce fixed his gaze on one of the nearest cave walls, before he replied. “Y-Y-Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore!”

“Th-That’s good.” 

From the corner of his eye, Bruce could see Clark’s breaths becoming quick, short and ragged.

“Why did you trip? It sounded like you were choking!” Bruce asked, trying to take the attention away from himself. When Bruce noticed Clark’s whole face turn bright red, he couldn’t stop himself, he turned his head and gazed back down at him.

“Y-You were completely silent, then all of a sudden you laughed and said daddy. It caught me off guard is all.” Clark revealed.

Bruce blushed too, he hadn’t realised Clark had return down stairs, he hadn’t realised anyone could hear him. Bruce could completely understand why hearing a grown man randomly laugh and say that word would catch anyone by surprise.

He felt awkward, he couldn’t explain that he had been thinking about his wife and their baby. He couldn’t explain that hearing Clark be called Daddy made his heart melt and he couldn’t explain that he had wanted to test how it sounded on his lips.

As the stillness between them stretched on, Bruce found himself trying to look everywhere else but at Clark, who for some reason still hadn’t moved. Bruce wasn’t complaining, he just didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what to do. He knew he should move and he had every intention of pushing Clark away, until suddenly his hand softly caressed Bruce’s cheek. Bruce’s heart-rate instantly sky rocketed, not because of fear, but because every part of his body was screaming for more. Screaming for Clark’s touch. Bruce continued to try and look away as if the outside world held his attention, but even after all the time they spent apart, he felt like Clark could read him like a book. With a gentle finger Clark reoriented Bruce’s face so that he held the gaze Bruce didn't want to give him. It was almost as if he was stealing the passion from his eyes in a way that only magnified the spark he felt within his body. There was no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both knew all too well.

Still staring into those intense eyes, Bruce leant down and grabbed Clark by the waist, pulling him up close against his chest. Bruce’s hand gently glided through Clark’s hair, as he looked at him in a way he had never looked at anyone before. Clark’s eyes were like a blaze in the night, burning fiercely with passion and desire. After a long moment, of just being held in Bruce’s arms, Clark unexpectedly raised his hanging arm and wrapped it around Bruce’s neck. Once they were settled, Clark pulled himself in closer and up off his knees and onto Bruce’s lap. They both inhaled sharply. Clark was against his warm abdomen. Bruce used his free hand and splayed it against Clark’s chest, intending to push him away, but instead he found himself leaving it there. His breathing quickened, as did Clark’s. Leaning in, Clark began nuzzling his neck with delicate kisses, so very faint, they were like whispers. Bruce urged himself to push away, but couldn’t. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, knew Clark should know better, that he should know better, but his body went limp and began to tremble uncontrollably with every kiss. Clark’s head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to his own. Bruce was surprised to find his own lips parted, ready for the taking. When Clark continued to kiss up his neck and along his jaw line to his face, Bruce pulled away gently as Clark’s lips came in contact with the corner of his mouth. 

Hesitantly looking up at him, Bruce felt scared. He wanted this so badly, but was caught between doing what he wanted and what was right. The swirls of emotion he saw in Clark’s eyes, made him want to gasp. There was a deep seeded love, undying devotion, never ending respect and barely controlled anguish within them, as if he was hiding a deep ache and Bruce was the answer to relieving that pain. Bruce knew that it was clearly a look that was solely reserved for him. He didn’t know how he knew, he could just feel it in his body. He just knew that in Clark’s world, Bruce was the only one for him. It was strange that he could tell all that from just one look, however, before Bruce could ponder about it further, Clark yanked him to him and covered Bruce’s mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, it felt like all the planets had aligned for Bruce. It was magic, the way their lips connected. Clark’s mouth was so warm and welcoming. The caress of his lips softer than Bruce remembered. As Bruce and Clark explored each other’s mouths with their tongue, Bruce let out a low groan.

As they continued to kiss, every thought in Bruce’s mind was obliterated. For the first time in forever his mind was locked into the present. The worries of the last five years evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. Bruce’s usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch Clark some more, to move his hands under his t-shirt and feel his perfect soft but chiselled chest, though Bruce was too afraid to do so, just encase his touch snapped Clark back to his senses and he pulled away. So, Bruce continued to savour Clark’s lips and the quickening of his breath that matched his own. 

After several minutes of passionate kissing, Bruce found himself slowly standing, lifting Clark and carrying him with him. With a leg either side his hips, Clark held on tightly while continuing to kiss Bruce intensely. Bruce was just thankful he knew the cave like the back of his hand, so there was no need for his eyes to be open to see where he was going. 

Cautiously mounting the stairs, Bruce carefully took them both up into the manor. Bruce knew it would be easier for Clark to fly them up the stairs and into his bedroom, but for some reason he found himself not wanting to let go of him. As they entered onto the ground floor of the manor and into his study, Bruce opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss. “I need to see where I’m going, Clark. Alfred and Dick have moved things around up here since I left.” 

Clark didn’t respond, he just let out a sensual laugh, bowed his head and continued to devour his neck. Battling the urge to close his eyes from the pleasure the man in his arms was causing him, Bruce gracefully navigated his way out the room and down the hall to the stair case. He was grateful that it appeared Alfred and Dick had retired for the evening, both of them withdrawing to their own private areas of the mansion. 

Quickly and swiftly making his way up the stairs, Bruce shoved his way through his bedroom door and lowered himself and Clark onto his Charlotte Thomas Mayfair Gold sheet covered king size bed. As he did so, Bruce removed the coffee covered jumper from between them and threw it onto the floor.

Climbing over the top of Clark, Bruce was met with a frown. “We shouldn’t be doing this!” Clark stated.

Frowning back, Bruce confirmed. “No, we shouldn’t!” Before diving down and taking Clark’s mouth whole heartedly once more. As they slowly sunk into the bed, Bruce traced his finger along the hem of Clark’s t-shirt, as he did, Clark lifted up slightly, giving Bruce the room to bring his shirt up and to tug it over his head. Once the shirt was gone, Bruce bowed down and trailed kisses from Clark’s neck to one of his nipples, before taking it into his mouth. As he played his tongue over the little bud, Clark moaned softly. With every passing of his tongue, Clark’s nipple became harder. As it got harder, Bruce tenderly nibbled on it with his teeth, causing Clark to cry out. 

When Clark’s nipple was red and swollen, he moved to the other, repeating the process over again.

Once both nipples were rosy and engorged, Bruce ran his tongue down the length of Clark’s abdomen, licking each and every groove along the way. When he reached the waistband of Clark’s pants, he undid the drawstrings of Clark’s sweats with his teeth. Grasping the edge of his pants, Bruce shimmied them off, taking Clark’s boxer briefs, shoes and socks with them. 

Positioning himself between Clark’s legs, Bruce trailed kisses over Clark’s sex lines and down to his mons pubis. As Clark’s pubic hair tickled his nose, Bruce took a breath, inhaling his scent deeply. Smelling Clark’s earthly musk drove him wild, it made his mouth water. If Bruce’s cock wasn’t already straining to be released from his pants, Clark’s smell alone would have aroused him thoroughly. As he continued to trail kisses down Clark’s body, it led Bruce to Clark’s warm, hard and awaiting member. Like a man obsessed, Bruce dove into it, kissing Clark’s length, sucking and slurping on his head and massaging his balls gently.  
In an instant, Clark responded with a ravenous moan and tangling his strong fingers into Bruce’s hair. Lifting his hips, Bruce took Clark’s stiff prick further into his mouth, which Clark answered by thrusting and forcing himself down Bruce’s throat.

After several brief moments, Bruce pulled off to catch his breath. Once his breathing evened out, Bruce groaned at the heavy taste in his mouth. Luxuriating in the flavour, Bruce moaned again. “Fuck, you taste so good!” 

“God, you do that so well, I don’t know how I went five years without you.” Clark keened.

Bruce didn't respond, he just resumed his duties and wrapped his lips around Clark’s cock again. With every plunge down, Bruce cradled Clark’s throbbing shaft with his tongue and on every return to the tip, he flicked and swirled his tongue around it. Clark shook hard and almost pushed Bruce off, so he tightened his grip and took him deeper and deeper, fucking his own mouth with it.

“Fuck, Bruce, oh my god!” Clark sighed again and again. “No one has ever done this better then you, not even Lois!” A surge of guilt filled Bruce, as the full realisation of what they were doing hit him, but at the same time it was as if some sort of possessive switch had been flipped. Bruce was instantly determined to give everything to Clark, to ravage him with all of his ability. He wanted to make sure that if Clark ever made love with someone else again, he would never be able to forget him. With that thought, the blood flowed heavily to his own shaft and it throbbed excruciatingly from the lack of attention. Bruce needed him and now! 

Wiggling back even further, Bruce balanced on the edge of the bed, before leaning down and spreading Clark’s legs even more to expose his centre. Spreading Clark’s cheeks, Bruce rubbed his tongue over Clark’s tight little hole. Slowly at first with intricate flicks and nudges to begin with, then as Clark sweet desire began to relax, Bruce changed to plunging his tongue into him, rubbing him from the inside. 

“Oh, god, yes!” Clark wailed as he knotted the blankets with his hands and pulled Bruce in closer with his legs. 

Burying his face into Clark’s hole, Bruce devoured him, giving him everything he could. When Clark’s hole was dripping with saliva and was twitching with pleasure, Bruce knew it was time. Stepping backwards off the bed, Bruce stared down at the gorgeous and sensual man, laying sprawled across his bed, flushed with arousal and wanting more. As Clark looked up at him, with a lust drunk face, spittle running down his cheeks and panting for air, Bruce knew he could never give this up ever again.

Pulling his gaze away from the siren on his bed, Bruce proceeded to remove his shoes, socks, sweats and briefs. Once his erection was free, it bobbed in the air like a bulging rod. Grasping it in his hand, Bruce gave it a few small pumps before spitting on it. As he massaged it onto his knob, Bruce climbed back onto the bed and in between Clark’s legs.

Lining it up to Clark’s pleasure, he asked. “You ready?”

At his nod, Bruce languidly but deliberately pushed in. The head of Bruce’s cock, gained entrance to Clark’s puckered hole with ease, thanks to the excessive amount of spit Bruce had used and the precum he was already producing. 

Clark inhaled sharply, clearly not being used to having a shaft up his ass again. After several long and deep pushes, Bruce was finally all the way in. With his pelvis sitting flush to Clark’s cheeks, Bruce stayed still, allowing Clark the time to adjust to his size. 

When Clark was relaxed enough, Bruce withdrew all the way and plunged back in slowly, but faster than before. “Fuck!” Clark cried, while tensing his hole.

“Son of a bitch!” Bruce yelled as the tightness around his member intensified. 

Tightening his grip on Clark’s thighs, Bruce continued to withdraw and push back in again and again, until Clark was taking him smoothly. As it got easier and easier, Bruce found his rhythm, pushing in deeper and deeper, triggering moan after moan from both of them. 

“That feels amazing.” Clark panted breathily, as he used his hands that were stretched above him to push himself back onto Bruce, meeting every thrust. The clap of their bodies was nearly drowned out by the continued laboured breathing between them. As Bruce continued to ramp up his pace, he aimed and hit Clark’s prostate at a rapid rate. “Don’t stop! I’m so close!” Clark groaned through gritted teeth.

“I won’t, I promise.” Bruce reassured as he pounded into him harder and harder.

As Clark’s hole spasmed around him and his cock twitched on his stomach, Clark began to babble in coherently. 

With every excruciatingly tight squeeze of his asshole, Clark brought him closer and closer to the edge. Eventually Bruce’s pace betrayed him and he was nearing the point of no return. “Clark, you feel so good, I’m going to cum!”

“Me too!” Clark screamed, before pulling Bruce down to him. “I want you to cum inside me, Bruce!”

“Are, are you sure?” Bruce stammered between breaths.

“Y-Yes! I love you, now hurry up and cum with me!” Clark moaned before taking his mouth with his. 

As Bruce continued to thrust with all his might and battle Clark’s tongue with his, Bruce’s orgasm hit him like a brick. Stopping his hips flush against Clark. “Fuck, Clark, yes! I love you too!” Bruce groaned into Clark’s pliant mouth, as he felt every string of cum pour out into him. 

“Bruce, fuck, yes!” Clark cried in response as he came between them.

Rolling them onto their sides and embracing, Bruce lay with his softening cock still inside Clark, grateful that being the old type of house that the manor was, sound didn’t carry.

As the delirium of their highs wore off, reality set in and Clark and Bruce stared at each other in absolute shock. Pulling out of Clark, but not moving from his position within his arms, he stated. “What have we done, Clark?”

Clark looked mortified with himself. “I-I don’t know, Bruce. But, I…” Clark trailed off. “But, I want to do it again. I don’t want this to be the last time.” Clark confessed. 

“What about Lois?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know a lot of things right now! All I know is I want you and always have!” Clark reached out and caressed Bruce’s face, just as he had done in the cave.

“I don’t know what were gonna do, but I promise this won’t be the last time!”

“Promise?” Clark almost looked scared to ask.

“I promise, Clark!” Bruce vowed.

Just as Bruce was about to lean in and close the gap between them, there was a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mental aftermath of Clark and Bruce's affair!

Springing to life, Clark and Bruce went into a frenzy. As Clark super sped and gathered all their clothes up from the floor and threw them into the walk in, Bruce called out. “Who is it?”

“It’s me!” Dick’s voice came through the door.

“What do you want, Dick?” Bruce questioned, looking at Clark confused as to what to do. Clark couldn’t return home with the state he was in, nor could he quickly get dressed and wait outside when he was covered in Bruce’s sweat, a mixture of both their ejaculations and nor was there any place to hide. 

“Can I come in for a sec, I wanna ask you something?”

“Can’t you ask me through the door?” Bruce queried, trying to prolong their time to figure out a plan. There was probably over a hundred different options they had at their disposal at that very moment, but neither one could think of what to do.

“Why can’t I come in, do you have someone in there with you?”

“No!” Bruce shrieked involuntarily. 

“Then why can’t I come in?” The teen insisted. 

Bruce decided to tell some semblance of the truth. “Because, I’m naked!”

“Bruce, I’ve seen you naked heaps of times! It’s never bothered you before!” Dick stated. 

Bruce had to admit, they had showered many times together, after missions on the Watchtower with the rest of the team while in quarantine or when neither of them could be bothered going all the way upstairs to shower in their own separate rooms and then to come back down to return their uniforms, so instead just used the caves facilities. So, he told the truth again. “I’m not saying it does bother me, Dick!”

“Good, then I’m coming in!” 

In a panic, Clark dove under the covers on the bed and Bruce threw all the pillows on top of him, hoping to god that Dick wouldn’t realise. 

As Dick stepped into the room, Bruce tried to appear calm and composed, while standing butt naked and jittery from being caught post coitus. 

Scanning the room, Dick gave him a suspicious look. Raising a brow, he asked. “Are you sure you didn’t have someone in here, because it smells an awful lot like sex?”

Curiosity peaked inside Bruce as well. “How do you know what sex smells like?”

“I, uh, you know what, never mind, it doesn’t smell like anything in here!” Dick back tracked quickly. 

“Okay, now that you’re in here invading my personal space, can you get to your supposed question you wanted to ask?” Bruce grumbled. He just wanted to get Dick out of the room, so he and Clark could clean up and Clark could go home.

“I wanted to know what earlier with Uncle Kal was all about!”

Groaning, Bruce spoke. “Dick, I thought I already told you it was nothing and to drop it.”

“Bruce, we both know it wasn’t just nothing. Clearly, he meant something by, ‘I’ll make you regret you were ever mine!’ Plus, if someone is going to strangle my father in front of me, I think I have a right to know why!” Dick retorted.

Running his hand over his face, Bruce relented. Dick wouldn’t give up until he received an answer, so he may as well come clean. “Right, if I agree to tell you, you can’t tell anyone, not your team and especially not Conner! The only people who know are Alfred and Lois!”

“My lips are sealed!” Dick stated while grinning triumphantly. 

Sighing exasperatedly, Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. “Clark and I were in a relationship for about eighteen months before I went overseas.”

“Wait, you were? Why doesn’t anyone know about it?” Dick gasped in surprise.

“Because every part of my life is so public, whether it be as Batman or as Bruce Wayne and with Clark being Superman and his everyday persona, we thought it easier to keep it between ourselves.” 

“So, how come Alfred and Aunt Lo know?”

God, why did Dick always ask the hard questions? “Because Alfred walked in on Clark and I being intimate one night here at the manor.”

“Doesn’t Alfred always knock before coming into your room?” 

Bruce cringed. “He does, but with you being so young and not having any manors back then, we decided to hide in one of the first-floor bathrooms. As it never usually gets used, Alfred went in there without knocking to grab something and found us.” 

At that very moment, Dick burst out laughing. “Oh my god, poor Alfie, I feel so bad for him!”

“Why do you feel bad for him? He wasn’t the one with his pants around his ankles. We were!” Bruce snapped.

Dick’s laughs got even harder and he fell to the floor in tears. 

“Okay, well if you’ve had your fun laughing at me now, can you get out so I can get dressed!” Bruce gestured to his exposed state. 

Taking deep breaths and composing himself, Dick climbed to his feet. “Wait, you haven’t finished answering my questions.”

“What else is there to answer?” Bruce was becoming irate with every passing second.

“How does Aunt Lo know?”

“Clark and I broke up about two years after I went overseas, neither of us handled it well, I spent millions on third world countries and neglected my fitness and Clark used blue Kryptonite to get drunk with Lois, then they had a heart to heart and he told her about what happened.”

“Oh, okay!” Dick seemed underwhelmed by his answer. Bruce had no doubt that the teen was hoping for another embarrassing story.

“Is that all?”

“Last question, why did Uncle Kal, do that to you earlier?”

Bruce sighed. He really didn’t want to tell his seventeen-year-old about how childish he had been, but again knew Dick wouldn’t relent till he got a truthful answer. Damn that kid! “Because, Lois said something I didn’t like, I got angry, stormed past her while she was holding Jon and knocked her. Then we got into an argument and I basically yelled at her about getting together with Clark.” Bruce hung his head in shame. “It wasn’t my finest hour and I deserved Clark’s anger, I could have really hurt Lois or Jon. No matter how I felt in the moment, I should never have endangered Jon or taken my frustration out on Lois. She has nothing to do with what happened between Clark and I. My behaviour was unacceptable, despite, maybe being a little over the top, Clark did nothing wrong, that’s why I said to drop it!” After all, Bruce wanted to string himself up for the way he behaved.

“Oh, Bruce, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

Bruce cut Dick off before he could finish and reprimanded. “No, you shouldn’t have, now leave so I can get into something a bit more decent then this.”

Dick didn’t speak another word, he just hung his head and left the room silently. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Clark sat up. “That wasn’t very nice, B! You should go apologise.”

“I will as soon as we’re both showered, dressed and you are on your way back home to your wife and kid!” Bruce snarled.

“Bruce, don’t be like this! I’m sure if you apologise to Lois and explain it the same way you did to Dick, she will forgive you. Your behaviour was unacceptable, but not unforgiveable. As for us, we have some stuff to work out with everything that happened.” Clark now hung his head in shame too. Bruce was confused to why. “But that’s something we will figure out together. That’s if you want to?” Clark stated before crawling across the bed and wrapping him up in his arms. 

Shrugging him off, Bruce countered. “Clark, there is no way I can apologise to Lois, not when I won’t even be able to look her in the eye, without knowing that I have to hide the fact I fucked her husband!”

“You don’t think this isn’t going to be hard for me either!? You’re not the one who has to go home to her, sleep next to her, raise a child with her and continue to pretend that you love her when in truth you never really ever fucking loved her and your child was a mistake!” As soon as the words came out, Clark looked as though he had just been hit by a bus. “I-I can’t believe I just said that.”

Turning to face Clark properly, Bruce pulled him into his arms and soothed. “It’s okay, Clark, we both know you didn’t mean it!”

Sobbing into Bruce’s neck, Clark spoke. “But I do, Bruce, I was all torn up over you, I didn’t know how to process and handle everything. You had been gone for so long, we had barely spoken, the anger had been building for so long, I missed you so much, you were, are, my world and when you told me what happened I just lost it. A part of me wanted to hunt down Talia and make her pay, but my anger fuelled me too much and I couldn’t understand how she had gotten so close to even be able to do that to you. I couldn’t believe that Bruce Wayne, that Batman would put himself in a situation that could lead to that. So, it made me angrier. The only way I could rationalise it, was that you wanted it. So, when Lois came to me months later, I thought she could help me move on, but I had been contemplating ending it multiple times within the first few weeks of our relationship. Then we found out she was pregnant and Ma was at me about not allowing Jon to be born a bastard and that we had to get married, it also didn’t help she kept telling me that Lois was madly in love with me and I was trapped between wanting to run away or doing what any and good responsible man would do. I also didn’t want to break her heart, especially when she was carrying my baby. So, it all just happened so quickly there was nothing I could…” Clark trailed off as he pulled back and a look of recognition hit him. “That’s what happened with you and Talia wasn’t it?”

Bruce didn’t reply, he just nodded his head.

“I’m so sorry, Bruce. I turned my back on you when you opened up to me and told me what happened, when you needed me the most. What type of boyfriend does that? What type of boyfriend blames rape on the person who was raped?”

“Clark, I forgive you, I can understand how confusing it all was for you and with us being over seven and a half thousand miles away from each other, it makes communication hard. I also probably could have explained it better then, we had drugged up sex.” Bruce reassured him.

“It doesn’t matter, Bruce, I’m a horrible person. I’m a horrible father, husband and boyfriend. I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you alone, for making you feel as though it was your fault when it wasn’t and for treating you so horribly today, I-I…”

“Clark!” Bruce snapped. “You’re rambling!”

“I-I know. I’m just, so sorry, Bruce. Can you ever forgive me?” Clark was pleading now. Bruce knew if he wasn’t already in his arms begging, Clark would most likely be on his knees on the floor asking him. The thought filled Bruce with a deep sense of satisfaction, he could make Clark feel the way he had made him feel, hopeless and alone, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He couldn’t do that to the love of his life. 

Bruce knew you could lose your humanity in a single moment, you could even gain it back in an instant. Humanity was something, that if you wanted to, you could leave behind forever, or you could keep it in a deep place inside you. Some people even swore it was never there to begin with, some others choosing to show it proudly. Bruce was one of those people who tried to not hide it. 

He always thought about his humanity, his soul, for what was a human without it? But in moments like these, he thought about, maybe allowing himself to not block it out. Allow himself to taste the only thing that could satisfy the sadist craving he was feeling, revenge.

But Bruce knew that if he gave in he would lose the right to be called by the title, Human. In Bruce’s mind, a human stopped being human when they lost their humanity. They stop being human until they did something that could bring it back and nothing, nothing could bring you back from sinking so low as petty revenge. 

Clark made a mistake, he allowed his anger to cloud his emotions and judgement, but it didn’t mean he was a bad person. Everyone deserved a second chance and from the look in Clark’s pleading eyes, he meant the apologies coming out of his mouth, meant it with his entire being.

Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Revenge cannot help you move on; only forgiveness can do that. 

Many think forgiveness is equivalent to weakness, but for Bruce it absolutely was not. To Bruce, he knew better than anyone else, that it takes a very strong person to forgive. Bruce had done it so, so many times. He forgave Joe Chill for killing his parents, he forgave himself for not being able to save Dick’s mother and father, he had even forgiven Talia for what she had done. So, what was forgiving the man he loved compared to those? It was nothing and allowing the darkness to be released from his body would feel a whole lot better than holding onto it.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce reiterated. “Clark, what did I just say a moment ago, I forgive you, it was a confusing time for both of us. Now, we should be focusing on the bigger issue, your marriage and the adultery we both just committed!”

“Oh god, Bruce, what am I going to do?” Clark pleaded while resting back into Bruce’s arms.

“I don’t know, Clark, but for now you’re going to shower, get dressed and go home. You’re going to do what you have to do until I think of a plan.”

“You know I suck at lying, Bruce. I’m such a horrible person!”

“Unfortunately, Clark, that’s something you’re going to have to live with. You made your choice when you kissed me and came up to my bedroom. As for the whole lying part, you have to decide whether or not Lois is better knowing the truth or if it’s better not to tell her. Only you can decide that and when you make the choice, you will have to live with that for the rest of your life as well. The same as I have to live with what happened with Talia for the rest of my life.” 

Sitting up in his arms, Clark nodded while wiping the stray tears from his face. After several moments, Bruce spoke again. “Okay?”

“Okay!” Clark replied. 

“Alright, let’s get a shower and get you home.” 

Clark smiled an uneven smile and they climbed off the bed and headed for the shower hand in hand.

~SB~

Floating in through the balcony window, Clark felt unbearably guilty. He couldn’t believe the things he had said and done while with Bruce. He did love Lois, but not in the way a husband should. He had always cherished Lois dearly, but never really more than a friend and Jon might have been an accident, but he was the best accident in the world. He loved Jon wholeheartedly, he just knew that if Jon hadn’t been conceived, this whole situation would be easier to deal with. 

Hovering only millimetres off the floor so as to not make any noise, Clark made his way through the darkened apartment. When he entered his bedroom, Clark felt even more horrible. Asleep on the bed was Jon, wrapped snuggly in Lois’ arms. Usually seeing that made Clark’s heart sing and he wouldn’t hesitate to climb in and hold them both till morning, but Clark couldn’t bare sleeping next to his wife after what he had done, let alone his son. Clark contemplated sleeping on the couch, but dismissed the idea when he realised Lois would instantly know something was wrong. Instead, he glided over to the bed and gently removed Jon from Lois’ arms and took him to his nursery. 

Once Jon was tucked in nice and tight, Clark found himself back in his bedroom staring down at the woman he had been unfaithful to. Still feeling dirty and as if no amount of clothing would hide his shame, Clark stripped down and crawled into bed. The sheets felt like sandpaper against his skin compared to Bruce’s two thousand-dollar ones. 

After tossing and turning to get comfy for more than twenty minutes, Clark gave in and sat up at the head of the bed. Staring out the window at the moon sitting high in the sky, Clark wondered if he could do it. The guilt was like gasoline to his stomach. It felt like his insides were slowly dying from toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. The fire burnt him so badly, he felt like nothing more than a shell, an outline of a person. Clark thought endlessly about what had happened. He still couldn’t believe it. His emotions had been so high, so the intensity of seeing Bruce again, their closeness, it had been too much, too overwhelming, too great to resist. Clark knew if he had just stayed away, that maybe over time that pull of attraction and desire could have faded, but in that moment, seeing Bruce’s eyes looking down at him with such need and Bruce’s heavenly spicy musk filling his every sense had driven him over the edge, it had made him allow Bruce to embrace him and furthermore, it had made Clark want to dive in and devour him. Clark and Bruce had both been weak and allowed the raw moment to take over.

Clark knew what he had done he could not un-do, nor did he want to stop doing it, the only thing he could do was try to make amends in subtle ways. But he decided confession was definitely out of the question. Clark didn’t want Lois to have to go through the pain he had. He didn’t want her questioning her worthiness, didn’t want her questioning what she had done wrong or to deserve what he had done to her. 

Clark realised, the greatest mistakes a person can ever make, were when you only saw things through the lens of your own needs. To really mature, to be the kind of person who makes life better for others, you must see through the lens of their needs too. So, when Clark had opened up to Bruce earlier in the evening, he had finally been able to see things clearly, he was able to see what had happened from Bruce’s point of few and it had made him realise his wrong doings. But now, in his bedroom, next to the woman he married only a few short months ago, he realised how he had failed again and had made a wrong choice. He couldn’t say what he and Bruce had done was a mistake, it was far from that, but yes, it was definitely the wrong choice given his circumstances. 

In the silence of the room, Clark prayed to Rao for mercy. He didn't feel like he deserved it but he clung to the hope one day he would feel removed from his sin and be washed clean of it, because for now the guilt was like a stain on his skin, like an ugly scar.

After what seemed like hours of being in a self-loathing daze, Clark felt Lois stir. Looking down at the raven-haired beauty beside him, Clark watch as Lois snuggled closely into his side and kissed his thigh before opening her eyes. 

“You’re home late!” She whispered. 

“Yeah, after confronting Bruce I needed to be alone for a while, so I went to the Watchtower and enjoyed the view.” He lied.

“Did you have a shower while you were there too, you smell delicious?!”

Shit! Clark hadn’t even had a second thought about whether or not Lois would be able to tell he had cleaned up. Swallowing hard, he continued to lie. “Yeah, I figured it was late and I didn’t want to wake you.”  
Lois closed her eyes again and continued to kiss his thigh. In between kisses she stated. “I woke up the moment you took Jon out my arms and between your tossing and turning and this intoxicating smell you are covered in, falling back to sleep was impossible.”

Clark sat unmoving and without speaking, he didn’t know how to respond.

“It’s okay, Smallville. Just let me indulge in your fragrance for a bit.”

Clark frowned confused, but his confusion didn’t last long when he watched Lois trail kiss after kiss from his thigh to his pelvis and across to his knob.

Reaching out and grabbing Clark still sensitive but flaccid cock, Lois ran her fingers up and down the length. As she did so, Lois continued her escapade of kisses. With her lips warm and wet, Lois took the tip of Clark’s pole into her mouth. As she sucked his head and massaged the base with her hand, Lois coerced little moans from him. But what she was doing was nothing compared to what Bruce had done only a mere hour ago and Clark found himself struggling to get hard. Clark continued to watch as Lois sucked him with force, lowering her head again and again trying to get him erect. 

Lois giggled. “Playing hard to get tonight, are we, Smallville?”

Clark groaned, normally Lois’ cheeky goading was just the thing that was needed to kick start him, but still there was not even a twitch. Closing his eyes, Clark wrapped his hand in Lois’ hair and tried to imagine it was Bruce giving him the pleasure. Lois moaned as he tugged on her hair roughly and she gripped him more firmly around the base. Aiming his cock at her mouth, Lois took it between her lips again and began sucking. Clark groaned and lifted his hips to fuck her mouth just as he had done Bruce’s. 

After several moments, Clark felt the beginnings of arousal drip into his member. Opening her jaw wider to accommodate Clark’s growing length, Lois continued to take him into her throat. If there was one thing Clark couldn’t fault Lois for, it was her ability to take him deeply. As Lois’ bobbing began to increase, she jerked any part of his cock that wasn’t in her mouth. Clark’s eyes rolled and he threw his head back, bracing himself for his climax. But just as he felt it building to the tipping point, Lois moaned. “Hmm, Smallville, you taste so good. Be a good husband and cum for me!”

With that statement Clark became instantly soft, his orgasm faded away and his guilt had him struggling for air. Hurriedly, he pushed Lois off and ran to the bathroom. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Under the harsh fluorescent light, Clark paced back and forth chastising himself. ‘What was he doing?’ ‘How could he allow Lois to do that, especially after what he had already done tonight?’ 

Quickly turning on the faucet, Clark bent over the sink and sprayed his face with water. 

“Smallville, are you okay?” Lois’ concerned voice came from the other side of the door.

After rubbing the water into his face, Clark grabbed a towel and replied while drying himself. “Yeah, I’m sorry, Lo, I’m just tired. You think we can take a rain check?” 

“Sure!” Lois answered quizzically. “I’m going back to bed, okay?”

“Okay, Lo, I’ll be there in a minute.” Clark murmured.

“Okay, I love you.”

Clark’s whole body panged. “I-I love you too, Lo.” He stuttered. He was such a horrible person.

~

After half an hour of washing and rewashing his face and internally screaming at himself, Clark finally calmed down enough to try and venture out of the bathroom. Walking into the bedroom, Clark saw as Lois was fast asleep, her breathing even and steady. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. 

Walking over and climbing into bed, Clark lay on his back staring at the ceiling. When Lois rolled over and nuzzled into his side, Clark stayed still, just holding her and gazing into the nothingness above him until the first rays of the day came through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The affair continues!

At the Wayne Enterprises penthouse, Bruce lay in bed, holding onto Clark, feeling sated, blissful and content. He was happy, beyond happy actually. Bruce couldn’t remember a time in which he felt this good. 

Before he had gone overseas, Clark and Bruce’s relationship had been great, but also extremely dysfunctional. They had struggled to find a proper balance between their professional obligations, being heroes and spending time together, but now it just seemed to work. It was odd because one would assume now with the added complication of Clark’s marriage and him being a father it would be harder, but Bruce realised it was the fact they had spent so long apart that they could now cherish what little time they did have together without feeling as though they were lacking something and even though they had seen each other almost every day for the last month and a half, it was only for an hour or two here or there, so they also didn’t get tired of each other either. 

All their meetings were also thrilling adventures, keeping things refreshing and because they weren’t able to really spend time together at their individual homes or generally have enough time to travel somewhere, Clark and Bruce found new and interesting places to become intermit.

As he nestled in closer to the dozing man next to him, Bruce thought about all the places they had had sex or had some sexual contact in the past few weeks. It was actually quite a long list, from places as simple as Bruce’s bedroom at the manor or the penthouse, or in a back alley in the Narrows or some random fire escape somewhere in Suicide Slums. They had even had some fun on the top of the Daily Planet globe and in the freezing temperatures of the Arctic in the Fortress of Solitude. 

Bruce chuckled, he especially liked it when they defiled the Batmobile on a number of occasions.

“What are you laughing at? A drowsy Clark purred. 

Leaning in and kissing the nape of Clark’s neck, he replied. “I was just thinking about all the places we’ve had sex or at least gotten each other off since my return and how I think the passenger seat of the Batmobile is my favourite.”

“Is that so?” Clark spoke while rolling over to face him. “I think mine is when you fucked me against the window of your office downstairs, but then again, even though I was against it at first, I also thoroughly enjoyed getting to take you in the confessional at the Old Gotham Cathedral.”

“As much as I love having your cock up my ass, Clark, I really did want to be the one to take you in that little booth. It’s not often there aren’t any Priests or Nuns there and I’ve always wanted to taint a church ever since I was forced to go to Sunday school as a boy. But you only agreed to go in if I let you take me!” Bruce sulked. 

Pulling Bruce closer to him, Clark beseeched. “Now that I know how electrifying it can be, I promise next time, okay, Baby!?” 

Grinning brightly, Bruce agreed. “Okay!”

Leaning forward, Bruce ran his hot breath along Clark’s neck, then tenderly brushed his lips along where he had just breathed. Clark groaned at the contact. In an instant, Clark’s hands were running through Bruce’s hair. As each hand combed through his locks, it made Bruce’s kisses become harder and more urgent. As Bruce trailed kisses from Clark’s neck up to his cheek, Clark said breathily. “Bruce, stop, I have to get going, my lunch break is over in five minutes.”

Ignoring Clark’s protests, Bruce continued to kiss, suck and nibble his jawline, stating. “You have super speed, Clark, so all you need is one!”

~SB~

A few hours later sitting behind his desk at the Daily Planet, Clark stared at the seat next to him that had been vacant for months. With their esteem in the journalism industry, Lois was able to continue to work for the Daily Planet after having Jon, but as a freelance writer, instead of having to place their baby into care after her maternity leave ended.

Clark however decided he still needed to be seen in the world as Clark Kent so as to keep his two personas apart. It hadn’t been easy leaving his wife and baby after his two weeks of paternity leave had finished, but found it to also be refreshing. By going to work he felt like he was actually providing for his family. Since Lois had all the parental duties down, Clark felt like he wasn’t needed at home nor was he living to his full potential. It was weird considering he was Superman and did a lot more in a day then most men did in a lifetime. But growing up on a farm, in Kansas and by his father’s hand, Clark had gotten it drilled into him from a young age that it was a man’s job to stand up and go to work every day, so as his wife could take the time to be the mother she deserved to be and their child needed. It probably sounded old fashioned and a little sexist, but Clark couldn’t change the values he had been raised with. It wasn’t as if Clark was trying to oppress Lois or her rights, he never could, after all, his own mother was a strong and independent woman, even becoming a state senator after his father died. He just wanted to support Lois’ choices without seeming like he was just along for the ride and wasting his time.

It also made seeing Bruce a lot easier not having her there every day. Clark was able to come and go as he pleased. As an investigative journalist he was expected to be out and about during the day, but he knew there would be questions if his wife were around. Lois was by no means an overbearing partner, but her inquisitiveness just always seemed to get the better of her. Lois would have caught a small whiff of something and then would not have stopped at anything to find out some answers.

Clark knew his and Bruce’s secret wouldn’t stay hidden for long, things like that never did. Lies and affairs were always found out in the end, especially when they weren’t really going out of their way to be discrete. Bruce had been right, they had been doing it in some brazen places and if Bruce had it his way, they were probably going to get more adventurous, they would probably start doing it during missions soon, but for the meantime he was just enjoying what private time they had left. Though Clark still feared the day everything did come out. Not because he was afraid of how people would look at him, no, he knew he was doing wrong and he would deserve whatever scrutiny and ire that came his way. It was fear of what Lois would say, that got to him. Lois may be opinionated and bull-headed at times, but she was also open minded and understanding. She had always been considerate of his feelings for Bruce, she had known from day one of their relationship he would always have a place for Bruce in his heart and that Bruce’s return would cause trouble for them, as much as he hated to admit it, but he had to, because he wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t true. Clark wanted to be with Bruce, but he didn’t know what to do. Clark had a baby now and he had to think of Jon and what would be best for him. He had to put his baby’s wellbeing before anything else.  
He just hated the fact that no matter how much of a good person he tried to be, he constantly kept making mistakes and, in this case, would hurt someone so close to him and so unnecessarily. He didn’t know what frightened him more, Lois’ anger or the likelihood she wouldn’t be angry at all, but completely understanding, but disappointed. Clark knew his wife well and he decided it was the latter, because anger made sense and he could process that, but he also knew Lois was too good for her own sake sometimes and she would never blame him for following his heart.

Hunching forward and resting his head in his hands, Clark sighed. He definitely wouldn’t suggest for someone to cheat.

After sitting like that for several minutes lost in thought, Clark jumped slightly as he felt two hands slide from his shoulders, down his chest and encircle him. “Rough day?” Lois asked embracing him.

Leaning back in his chair and further into her arms, he replied. “Something like that!”

“Well, I’m here to make that all better.” Lois informed him cheerily. 

“Hmm and how’s that?” Clark asked reaching up and enclosing his hands on her arms.

“We’re going to the big apple for a night on the town with some friends!”

“What about Jon?”

“Chloe graciously offered to have him for the night!” Lois grinned.

Surprised, Clark gently removed Lois’ arms and turned in his chair to face her. “Oh, okay, and who might these friends accompanying us be?” 

“Well I was hoping for a few more people but for now it’s just, Arthur, Mera, Diana, Steve, Hal, Arisia, Bruce and whoever his latest arm candy is. The others said they’d go out with us another time.”

Clark’s eyes widened in dismay. “Bruce? I didn’t realise you both were on speaking terms?” Clark swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. Bruce and Lois hadn’t spoken since their run in nearly six weeks prior, so to suddenly hear Lois had invited him out with them made his blood run cold. Had Lois figured everything out? Was this a set up? A ploy to oust them in front of their friends? Clark knew both he and Bruce were in the wrong, but it was Clark who was cheating, not Bruce, Bruce didn’t deserve to be ousted like that!

“Yeah, I realised, considering your relationship together, it was time to bury the hatchet.”

Clark’s thoughts started accelerating inside his head. He wanted them to slow so he could breathe but they wouldn’t. His breaths came in gasps and he felt like he was going to black out. His heart was hammering inside his chest as if he were a rabbit running for its skin. The room was starting to spin. Planting his feet harder on the floor he tried to make everything slow to something his brain and body could cope with. He felt sick. Clark’s heart twisted and sunk with nerves.

Lois looked at him worriedly. “Smallville, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine. I just don’t quite understand what you mean by mine and Bruce’s relationship.” Stammering, Clark couldn’t stop his voice from shaking.

“Yes, you do and it’s okay, Smallville. I’m not upset!” 

“Y-Y-You’re not?”

“No, Smallville, it’s fine. He’s your best friend, I can’t stop you from keeping that friendship.”

“Oh!” Clark exhaled heavily. 

“Yeah and besides, you said he was really sorry, I don’t know why he didn’t just come to me and apologise, but I can’t hold a grudge forever. Anyways, I probably would have reacted the same way if I was all of a sudden overloaded and bombarded with all that as soon as I got back from being away for so long.” Lois informed him. 

As all the nerves in Clark’s body returned to normal. He asked. “So, you just decided to invite him out tonight?”

“Yeah, I asked him this morning, didn’t he tell you? He said he was seeing you for lunch to go over a private mission you guys are working on.”

Scowling, Clark replied. “No, no he didn’t!”

~

Walking into MQ, one of the high-end nightclubs in New York, Lois quickly let go of his arm and disappeared into the crowd. There were people everywhere and Clark wondered if Lois even knew where she was going. It felt odd to be in such a premium entertainment haven. Clark knew MQ was usually reserved for celebrities, the rich and those who could actually afford a ticket to one of the shows. Tonight, they were apparently going to be entertained by Carpe Diem, an electronic music group. Clark snorted, the name was quite apt, for how he had been feeling over the last few weeks.

Lois had cheekily boasted about how amazing it was to have people like Oliver and Bruce in their lives who could afford to shout them all a night out once and a while. It made Clark cringe. He wondered how much Bruce had spent on this little outing.

Before Clark could ponder on it any longer, his hand was taken and he was being dragged along by a man wearing, a white dress shirt, a black cardigan, a grey wool blazer, a navy overcoat, grey wool dress pants to match his jacket and dark brown leather boots. All of which probably cost more than Clark made in a year. 

“Bruce, where are we going?” Clark shouted over the music. 

“You’ll see!” He yelled back.

As Bruce lead him across the dance floor and into a bathroom, Clark frowned in annoyance, if Bruce thought they were going to have sex before he found out why he had kept the fact he and Lois had spoken earlier in the day a secret, he was dead wrong. Taking control of the situation, Clark shoved Bruce up against the nearest wall to them by his coat and demanded. “Care to tell me why you didn’t tell me about tonight when you saw me at lunchtime?”

Bruce laughed. “Good to see you too, Sweetheart.”

“No games, Bruce, I nearly had a heart attack when Lois brought up the subject.” 

Bruce stopped laughing, but continued to smile before he reached up and caressed Clark’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to not tell you, I was just a little preoccupied.”

Clark blushed a scarlet red as he remembered back to their afternoon tryst. He had to agree, he hadn’t left much speaking room when he had ferociously gotten Bruce to take him the moment they had met up.

Changing the subject, Clark looked around the empty rest room, then pleaded ignorance. “So, what are we doing in here?”

“I knew you’d be annoyed that I didn’t tell you about tonight, so I thought I’d make it up to you!” Bruce smirked.

“Make it up to me? How?” Clark questioned.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Bruce stepped forward, forcing Clark to have to step back. Taking his hand again, Bruce led him over to the end cubicle and shut the door behind them. 

Shoving Clark down onto the closed lid of the toilet, Bruce straddled him. “You’re going to fuck me until you feel better.”

“Bruce, it was a misunderstanding, I don’t need to feel better!”

“Are you sure about that, because I’m pretty positive I can make you feel a hell of a lot better than you do right now?!” Bruce challenged as he lent forward and started nibbling and sucking at his neck. 

Clark couldn’t hold back any longer. They may have only had sex mere hours ago, but when Bruce was being so forceful and giving himself up for the taking so easily, it always drove Clark crazy. It drove Clark so crazy that his cock had been hard before they had even made it into the stall. 

Reaching between them, Clark unbuckled Bruce’s belt and undid the button on his slacks. When he undid the zipper, Clark was pleasantly surprised to see Bruce’s unclothed erection spring free from its confinement and standing proudly in between the v of his waistband. Bruce groaned deeply as Clark reached around and pulled his pants down and over his ass. 

Biting his lower lip, Clark began caressing Bruce’s bottom and kneading his cheeks, enjoying the firmness and perky stature. As he squeezed Bruce’s cheeks firmly, Clark spread them apart revealing the source of his soon to be orgasm. When Clark grazed his finger over Bruce’s centre, Bruce’s body shuddered and he let out a small moan of approval onto his neck. Continuing to graze his asshole teasingly, Bruce’s body continued to tremble as if lightning bolts were going through him.

After several moments of playing, Clark let go of Bruce’s ass and reached between them again and started on his own pants. Once his own member was released and he was about to reposition Bruce over him, his lover stopped him. “Clark, wait a second.” As he held tightly to Bruce’s hips, he watched as his lover reached into his overcoat pocket and proceeded to produce two condoms and a small tube of lube. “I know you know how much I love it when you take me, hard, fast and dry, but I think this time we should use these!” Bruce stated, before ripping one of the condoms open and rolling it onto Clark’s shaft.

“And the second condom?” He questioned. 

Bruce grinned while unwrapping the second and rolling it onto his own hard length. “For easy clean up.”

Clark grinned as well, Bruce was always prepared, but he cheekily goaded. “What if I wanted it in my mouth?”

“Oh, I know you do, Clark, but I’m sure your wife wouldn’t appreciate tasting me on your tongue when she comes and drunkenly kisses you later.”

A surge of excitement shot through Clark at the thought of him sharing Bruce’s flavour with his wife.

As his cock throbbed, impatiently eager to be inside the man straddling his lap, he watched as Bruce applied a small amount of lube to his own asshole and a few drops to Clark’s member. When they were both ready, Clark pulled Bruce to him, positioning him again over his awaiting desire and Bruce reached back and pressed down, taking him between his soaking wet cheeks. Slowly working his hips, Bruce ran the tip of Clark’s manhood over his wanting opening.

After what felt like an agonisingly long time, but was no more than a few seconds, Clark brought his left hand back to Bruce’s ass and cupped his firm globe, squeezing his cheek and spreading it apart from the other. Clark’s right hand however, moved to Bruce’s thigh and steadied him, as Bruce continued to rock his hips over his raging cock. They both began to moan in sweet harmony as Bruce placed his free arm around Clark’s neck and stared into his eyes with a deep passion. If Bruce were a Kryptonian, Clark knew they’d look like burning embers. 

Not being able to take it any longer, Clark whined in need and Bruce stilled his hips and positioned Clark’s swollen tip at his opening. Bruce took a deep breath and then slowly released it as he relaxed his muscles and let Clark slide inside of his perfect little ass.

As the tip penetrated him, Bruce’s eyes squeezed shut and so did Clark’s. As he felt Bruce’s warmth grasp his throbbing prick, Clark thrust in slightly. When the whole of his head made its way into Bruce’s tight hole, it was as if Bruce’s velvety insides were calling to him, causing him to plunge his shaft in quickly and deeply. Bruce yelped at the sudden movement and clenched down on him, nearly sending Clark over the edge as he did so.

When Bruce finally recovered, he lent forward and brought his supple lips to meet Clark’s and wrapped his other arm around his neck holding them close. While they embraced each other’s body’s, their tongues intertwined in one another’s mouths in a fierce manor. In the meanwhile, Bruce’s hips rose and fell, sliding along Clark’s lube covered tool. With each pass, Clark made sure to massage Bruce’s g-spot with his swollen head. Stroke after stroke forced breathy little moans from both of them, though they tried not to be too loud. The music was loud out on the main dance floor, but was muffled by the rest room walls.

Pulling his hand away from Bruce’s ass he placed it on his back, while pressing the fingers on his other hand into Bruce’s wool covered thigh. Slowly Clark ran his fingers up towards Bruce’s hips. At the feeling, Bruce threw his head back silently wailing, while still holding onto his neck. When Clark’s hands met Bruce’s waist, he brought it around and took Bruce’s condom covered rod into it.

Wrapping his fingers around Bruce’s pulsating knob, Clark pumped his hand up and down, trying to milk Bruce’s orgasm out of him. As Bruce’s breaths became quicker and quicker, Clark thrust his hips harder, driving his cock deep, as deep as he could go.

As Bruce’s hole spasmed and his body convulsed on top of him, Clark’s cock pulsated. With another tight stroke of his hand and another hard thrust in, both Clark and Bruce cried out their climaxes. Clark streaming load after load into Bruce’s asshole and Bruce releasing ropes of cum between them. 

Laying his head on Bruce’s chest, Clark gasped. “Fuck, baby, that was so good!” After several moments of no sounds but laboured breathing from Bruce, Clark asked. “You alright?”

Through pants, Bruce replied. “Yeah, I’m fine! Just give me a minute!”

Clark just smiled while holding Bruce tightly and rubbing his back. Eventually, Clark felt as Bruce’s strenuous breaths on his neck turned to composed and steady ones. When Bruce lifted his head from his neck, Clark removed his forehead from Bruce’s chest. When their eyes met, Clark grinned wholeheartedly, before speaking softly. “I think we should get cleaned up now!”

Bruce didn’t say a word, just nodded and slowly stood up, allowing Clark’s now flaccid member to slide out of him. When Clark saw how much cum had filled their latex coverings, he was instantly thankful for Bruce’s preparedness. 

~

After they cleaned themselves up and ensured they both looked presentable once again, Clark and Bruce made their way out and back into the main area of the club. 

“Where is everyone?” Clark called out, hoping Bruce knew where to find their friends. 

Smirking, Bruce informed him. “In the VIP section.” 

“The VIP section?”

“Yeah, I hired the clubs exclusive table.”

Clark shook his head. “Why am I not surprised?”  


Bruce’s smirk just got bigger. “Hey, when Lois called and asked if I wanted to go out tonight, I didn’t want it to just be some boring place in Metropolis or Gotham we could go to anytime, so I said I’d pay for everyone to come here and figured since I was paying, why not splurge. Besides, it’s not like I’m able to actually take you out on a proper date, so I wanted to make tonight and any of our future outings special. Even if it does mean sharing you with Lois and the team.”

Clark leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Bruce knew exactly how to make him feel exceptional.

After returning the kiss, Bruce pulled away and took his hand while leading him to the back section of the club. Just before they arrived at their destination, Bruce let go, allowing their hands to fall to their sides, just in time for them to be spotted by their already rowdy and drunken group of friends.

“Where have you guys been?” Arthur shouted. 

“Yeah, we were starting to think you guys ditched us!” Hal called. 

Walking up to them and taking both their hands, Lois giggled. “Any longer and I would have thought you two were having some sneaky fun without me!” Pulling them both over to the seating area, Lois winked at them.

Clark and Bruce just stared at each other in dismay before they were presented with a bright pink shot each. Bruce quickly drank his, but Clark just frowned. 

“Don’t worry, Smallville, I’ve got you!” Lois stated before throwing a small object to him. 

Looking into his hand, Clark’s eye’s widened when he saw the blue Kryptonite ring. “What about…” Clark started to question before Lois cut him off. 

“Kara and Conner!” Lois smiled. 

Shaking his head, Clark had to laugh. It was amazing how the two people closest to him always had a plan! Slipping the ring on his finger, Clark drank his shot and joined the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Clark and Bruce continue, but will all the risks they are taking land them into trouble?

Sitting at the conference table at the Watchtower, Bruce tried to ignore the ache in his groin.

It had been exactly three months since his return from overseas and he had finally decided that it would be safe to allow Batman out of hiding in the shadows and to openly return to the streets of Gotham a week and a half ago. Today the League had taken out a terrorist threat in the central coast and now they were back at the Watchtower debriefing on everything that had happened. 

But Bruce couldn’t concentrate. He was too fixated on Clark in his Superman suit. Clark’s cape had been caught in one of the turbines of the plane the terrorists were trying to highjack and it had been torn to shreds, so he was now walking around in nothing but the bright blue spandex looking Kryptonian fabric that was the Superman suit. Whenever Clark turned to explain something on the monitor, all Bruce could do was stare at the two perfect globes that was his ass. 

Every time Clark’s eyes met his from across the room, they gazed at him knowingly before quickly flicking away. Bruce wanted to laugh and hide at the same time, because it reminded him of how exposed they were if they allowed any emotion toward each other show. At first, Clark had struggled with the whole sneakiness of their relationship, but soon he managed to find his niche and settled into it. Clark had actually started to become a better person somehow. Only the other day, at the weekly outing Lois insisted on having, he had overheard her telling Iris, Dinah and his most recent arm candy Julie, about how much more attentive Clark had become, focusing more of his time and energy to her and Jon and over all being more loving, caring and considerate towards them. It wasn’t hard for Bruce to tell that Clark was over compensating for his guilt, Bruce himself had been over compensating as well, being extremely nice to Lois, going out of his way to attend all the nights out she wanted and spoiling her to anything she asked for when he was around, but even with all that, they had somehow managed to make their messed-up relationship work. Even though Bruce still had to be seen with woman after woman to keep his playboy image and Clark always had to return to Lois, they were both okay with it, because they both knew at the end of the day, they belonged to each other.

As the meeting continued on, he could feel Clark’s heatedness starting to show through. Clearly Clark was getting just as hot and bothered by Bruce’s intense interrogation as he was just from ogling him. That’s even if Clark was capable of getting hot and bothered that was.

“Okay, guys, I think that will do for now. We can reconvene tomorrow once everyone has had some rest.” Clark told the room before taking the seat nearest to him. 

With a collective murmur of agreement going through everyone in the room, Bruce watched as their team mates slowly got up and made their way out the room and back to their everyday lives.

When the room was finally vacated, except for Clark and himself, Bruce leaned back into his chair and groaned. “You better have another cape, because I don’t think I will be able to do my job with your ass on display like that.” 

“Is that what all the staring was all about?” Clark asked relaxing back into his chair. 

“Yes, it was, oh and this of course!” Bruce stated before pushing himself back in his seat and shoving his gloved covered fist into his kevlar pants and withdrawing his stone hard erection.

Clark gasped as his eyes widened. “Batman, do you want us to get caught? Your gawking before was bad enough, let alone someone walking in on you with your pants down.” 

Bruce tried to hold back his amusement but failed and chuckled. It was crazy that Clark could distract him so much, that it would normally be he himself telling people to behave or concentrate on a mission, but now it was the opposite way around and for some reason he was okay with that. “Maybe I want us to be caught, it sure would take the hassle out of us having to sneak around!” 

“You don’t actually mean that, do you?” Clark asked, a look of sheer terror on his face.

“No, Superman, I don’t.” He reassured. “But I wasn’t lying when I said it would be easier not to have to constantly hide. Especially when my cock is throbbing and leaking for you!” Bruce stroked his hot member while throwing his head back in pleasure. “See what you do to me!” He moaned. 

When Bruce felt a small gust of wind hit him, he opened his eyes to find Clark on his knees, his lips only a breath away from him. But Clark didn’t take it into his mouth. Instead, he reached out and took it into his hand squeezing it hard. Bruce moaned in pure ecstasy. Clark’s sure touch on Bruce’s shaft was incredible.

As Clark slid his hand up and down the full length of his prick, Bruce clenched his fists. He was beyond turned on. Bruce couldn’t tell if it was because of the site that was Clark’s ass in the Superman suit or if it was because of where they were and the risk factor of being caught. After a few minutes of Clark’s torturingly slow and sensual jerking, Bruce couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing hold of Clark silky black hair rougher than any human would be able to handle, Bruce took his cock into his other hand and brought him downwards and presented him with it, while demanding. “I can’t take it anymore, Kal-El. Hurry up and suck on it. I want to feel your mouth on me!”

Clark grinned up lasciviously before opening his mouth for him.

Guiding his desire into Clark’s mouth, he closed his lips around the bulging head of Bruce’s penis. Clark started to suck and bob his head up and down, taking him in inch by inch. Immediately Bruce groaned and slumped further back into his chair. “Oh, Kal!” He moaned loudly. “Yes, fuck, baby, yes!” Bruce knew he was being too loud, but he couldn’t help it. 

With a touch of super speed, Clark worked his tongue around Bruce’s knob with every rise of his head. Bruce wanted to scream, he was so close and so soon, he didn’t want it to ever end, but all his senses were overwhelming him. The fact he was doing this with a married man, the fact they were in uniform and the fact they were doing this so openly in the team’s conference room, made the whole experience more than anything he’d ever experienced. They had always been at risk whenever they decided to have fun, but this was taking it to a whole new level and Bruce relished in it.

“Kal, I can’t take it anymore, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” Bruce trailed off not able to get the rest of his words out.

When Clark took him deep into his throat and hummed, it was Bruce’s undoing. With a monumental spasm, Bruce’s sexual digit launched its thick juice’s into Clark’s mouth. He gagged for a second on the first unexpected strand, but recovered just in time for the next one, which he hungrily swallowed, then the next, and then the next. Through it all, Clark performed perfectly, still sucking and massaging Bruce’s manhood with his kissed bruised lips and tongue.

“Hmm, Kal, fuck!” Bruce moaned lowly as his body heaved and relaxed from the experience. 

After a few brief moments, Bruce lent forward and gathered Clark up into his arms, pulling him to his feet and pushing him back onto the table. When Clark rested back onto the edge of the large glass table, Bruce tucked his slowly softening cock away and reached up to unfastened the safety on his cowl.

Once his head was free, Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and spoke seductively. “Your turn!”

Clark grinned widely as he reached down and unclasped the fitting that held the two pieces of his suit together. When he pulled the fabric down, Clark’s generous member bounced out. Bruce groaned seeing it. 

Taking it into his hand, Bruce curled his fingers around Clark’s manhood. Clark groaned and his body shivered from waves of pleasure that flooded his body. Clark closed his eyes and his head rocked back. Bruce felt Clark shudder, and closed his hand tighter. Stroking his cock, Bruce gently moved his hand from the base of Clark’s shaft all the way to the tip and then back down again.

“Oh, B, that feels so good!” Clark cried out. 

Bruce could tell just by how stiff Clark was that he was turned on more than usual, just as Bruce was. So, Bruce didn’t waste any time. He knew Clark would fall over the edge easily and Bruce wanted his big beautiful phallus in his mouth. One second Bruce was stroking Clark and then the next, without hesitation enveloped his manhood with his mouth.

Parting his lips with the fleshy and swollen head, Bruce sucked Clark’s cock down, cradling it tightly like a glove. Caressing his tongue up the underneath of Clark’s penis, Bruce began to take him deeper into his mouth and throat.

Bobbing his head again and again, Bruce took Clark’s member until his nose pressed against Clark’s stomach. Then suddenly Clark held his head firmly in place and rose his hips up off of the table. Bruce could feel the tip of the head hitting the back of his throat, tickling his tonsils. As Bruce began to gag Clark thrust his hips higher and higher, going deeper and deeper. When Clark finally let his head go, Bruce took a long breath and then went back to sucking his cock like he had earlier. Bruce’s saliva had completely lubricated his shaft and he was now using the slickness to help suck Clark at a furious pace. Within seconds, Bruce could feel Clark’s balls beginning to churn.

“Fuck, B, I’m about to cum!” 

Bruce grinned around the length in his mouth and continued to greedily take him. With a loud grunt, and barely a warning, Clark started to cum. Bruce continued sucking and swallowed everything he was given, as he did so, the conference room door whizzed open and Clark super sped and put himself away, while pushing Bruce off him. 

“Hey, what are you guys still doing here?” Barry asked, raising a curious brow.

“Debriefing!” Clark spat out shakily. 

“On what?”

Swallowing quickly, Bruce shot back this time. “Personal mission!”

“Okay, well I just came to get my phone I left behind.” Barry said warily before flashing over to the other end of the conference table and picking up the small black device Bruce hadn’t noticed was there. As he headed for the door, he spoke over his shoulder. “Well, good luck with the debrief, have a good night!”

“You too!” Both Clark and Bruce replied in unison. 

Once Barry had left the room, both men burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Oh my god, that was a close one!” Clark snickered. 

“I know. Let’s do it again sometime!” Bruce chortled. 

Clark didn’t respond, he just continued laughing hysterically and lent in and placed a chased kiss on Bruce’s cheek.

~SB~

“I don’t know, Iris, they were just acting really strange.”

“Barry, don’t you think you might be looking into it too much?” His wife chastised.

“No, I don’t. Ever since Bruce has been back, Clark’s been acting differently.” Barry informed.

Taking a seat next to him on the couch, Iris asked. “Okay, why don’t you tell me what’s got you so worried!”

“Well, Clark doesn’t do anything unless Lois or Bruce are present, always asking if they’ll be there before he makes his decision, otherwise he is always busy for some reason, it’s like he’s avoiding us, he constantly looks like he’s hiding something, Bruce and Clark are always together, it’s like they live out of each other’s pockets. Not to mention they are constantly stealing looks at each other and having silent conversations in front of everyone and worst of all, we could be in the middle of a mission and they both just disappear without a word.”

“What do you think is going on then?” Iris sounded concerned. 

“I don’t know, but when I walked in on them today after the meeting, I swear I caught a glimpse of something absolutely unthinkable, it just got me feeling that something was going on between them!”

“What do you mean? Like you think they’re in a relationship or something?” Iris didn’t sound convinced.

“Or something!” Barry sighed, scratching his head and leaning back into the couch. “You should have seen it when I walked in, Iris. Clark was sitting in in between Bruce’s legs on the table only inches apart and they were both all flushed and breathy like they had just run a marathon, both their hairs were a mess and they were acting all rigid. I couldn’t care less if they were gay, straight or bi but if I didn’t know any better, I would have thought they just fucked.”

“What do you mean if you didn’t know any better?” Iris asked while stifling her gasp with a sip from her tea. 

“I wouldn’t put something like that past Bruce, he may be Batman, but he is still billionaire, socialite, playboy womaniser Brucey Wayne, but Clark would never do that to Lois, would he?”

Iris placed her mug down on the coffee table beside them and proceeded to caress his arm. “You never know, Barry, sometimes you think you know a person and you end up being completely wrong!” 

“I know, I just don’t know what to do.” He admitted and bowed his head. “I know it’s not my place, but I also don’t want Lois and Jon getting hurt!”

“Have you ever thought about confronting them?”

“Well yeah, but no one else seems to think anything is wrong, so I don’t want to confront them and seem like an ass if I’m not even in the ball park.” Barry wanted to scream, why was nothing ever just simple?

“How about Ollie?”

“Ollie, what about him?”

Iris shrugged her shoulders as she picked up her tea again and took another sip. “Well, isn’t he like both of their best friends? I’m sure if anyone noticed anything or knows what’s going on, it’s him!”

Quickly climbing to his feet, Barry exclaimed. “You’re right. I’m gonna go talk to him right now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts Clark and Bruce!

“B-B-Batman?” Clark stammered as his back met the side of the teleporter.

“Yes, Superman?” Bruce smirked crowding him against the machine. 

“I’m all for taking gambles, after all yesterday was fun and I do thoroughly enjoy our sneak away’s when were on missions, our sexy roof top dalliances, our quick lunch time get togethers during the week while I’m at work and all the other times we’ve been together in risqué places, but don’t you think this is taking it a little too far?” 

“All I asked for was a kiss, Kal-El, it’s not like I asked you to bend over and take it!”

“I-I-I know, it’s just, I’ll give you one in any other room of the Watchtower, but not in here.” Clark tried his hardest to sound stern even through his stuttering. “Besides, everyone will be here in twenty minutes and G.A will be here any second now.”

Bruce grumbled, but backed away and allowed him to stand up straight. “Fine, have it your way!” 

Clark was thankful that Bruce relented and didn’t decide to push him any further, because in all honesty, he didn’t know if he had it in him to turn him down again. Clark’s official weakness may be Kryptonite, but Bruce was his hidden one. He always had trouble saying no to him. 

“So, do we know why Goldilocks wants to see us?” Bruce inquired while pacing back and forth in front of the Zeta-tube. 

“Haven’t a clue, he just said it was important and for the two of us to meet him here thirty minutes before the briefing.”

Huffing, Bruce spoke over the top of the mainframe announcing Oliver’s arrival. “It had better be good!”

“Oh, it is!” Oliver challenged as he stepped from the transporter. 

Walking up to their teammate, Clark pulled him into a hug as he always did and Oliver returned it, before turning to Bruce and giving him their customary aloof hand shake. Clark didn’t understand why they couldn’t just be like everyone else, but he knew that no matter how much time passed, neither man would submit to whatever petty rivalry they had going on. 

“So, what is this all about, Arrow?” Bruce quipped. 

Oliver continued walking while gesturing for them both to follow. “Let’s go somewhere a bit more private, I don’t want anyone walking in on this conversation.” 

“Is something wrong?” Clark wondered. 

“That depends on your answers!” 

Clark raised a brow but didn’t respond. He just nodded his head and followed the Emerald Archer down the corridor and to the cargo bay. 

Once in the holding area of the bay, Oliver turned and asked aggressively. “Are you guys going to tell me what’s going on or do I really have to start asking questions?”

Clark and Bruce looked at each other confused for a long moment, before Bruce spoke up. “We don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, then how about I break it down for you.” Oliver looked between them, before directing his question at Bruce. “Why, Batman, when I’m supposed to be both of your best friends, am I finding out from someone else, they think you’re both fucking?!”

Clark nearly choked hearing the words come from Oliver and Bruce’s only reaction was for his mouth to contort into a solid line. Even though he should be nervous, Clark was oddly calm. He and Bruce had talked through this scenario multiple times. They had talked about all the possible answers they would give if someone ever suspected their involvement. So, Clark went for it. 

Snorting Clark laughed. “Oh, my god, G.A, I can’t believe you just asked us that. What on Earth makes you think, I’m sleeping with this pigheaded fool?”

“Who the fuck, are you calling pigheaded, Alien Boy!?” Bruce snapped back, automatically filling in his part of the scene perfectly.

“Alright, alright, no need for name calling!” Oliver demanded, trying to play peace keeper. “Then, do either of you care to tell me where you both disappear to during our missions?”

“I’m chasing after the one-man army over here trying to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” Clark rebuffed.

“I may not have super powers, but I can take care of myself, I don’t need you playing babysitter.” Bruce growled.

“So, if the Boyscout is following you, where are you going?” Oliver chimed in.

“Depends on the mission, if I see something that I deem worthy to investigate, I go investigate.”

Exasperatedly, Oliver asked. “You don’t think it’s wise to maybe inform the rest of the team on what you’re doing?”

Rolling his eyes, Bruce grumbled. “I already have big blue over here tailing me, shouldn’t that be enough?”

“I suppose, but from now on, can one of you at least inform the rest of us that you’ve decided to run off and play Dark Knight?” 

Clark breathed a sigh of relief, it appeared Oliver believed them thus far. Clark hated lying and he knew he wouldn’t have to if they weren’t doing something so horribly deplorable, but he stuck to his beliefs that, it would just be causing Lois more harm than good if she knew. He also knew it should be up to Lois whether or not she wanted to be told of such things or be kept in the dark, but he just didn’t want to hurt her more then he already was. After all, what Lois didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right?

Sighing, Bruce answered. “Fine, now is that all?”

“Not quite!” Oliver spoke, sounding vexed at being dismissed. 

“What else could there possibly be?” Bruce grumbled.

“I know Flash has always had, what you would call, an overactive imagination, but I have to take his worries seriously when he brings issues like this to my attention!”

“And?” Bruce groaned even louder this time.

“Despite what you two are claiming, he says he is certain that something is going on because he walked in on you both yesterday.”

It was now Clark’s turn to grumble. He knew he shouldn’t have given into his impulses so soon after everyone had left, it wasn’t uncommon for their teammates to return for something they had forgotten or for them to stick around to chat together after meetings. It also however wasn’t the first time they had done something at the Watchtower, if Clark was being honest, they had probably done it in nearly every room there was in the space station. So, Clark had to admit, it wasn’t a surprise they had been caught in some compromising position, he just chided himself for not taking more precautions before acting.

The whole of Clark’s insides felt like they had just died, when he finally spoke up. “I don’t know what to tell you, Green Arrow, there is nothing going on between Batman and I. I also don’t know what Flash thinks he saw, but I’m a happily married man and would never cheat on my wife!” 

With a rueful expression on his face, Oliver looked between them and looked as if he wanted to break down. “All I’ve ever want is for you both to be happy, so I’d be all for it if you two did decide to get together, but not…” Oliver trailed off. “I just hope for both your sakes and Lois’, that you’re telling the truth.”

Without saying another word, Oliver pushed past them, obviously upset and walked away, leaving Clark and Bruce alone in the cargo bay, with nothing but tension between them.

After several moments of silence, Bruce inhaled sharply before starting. “Clar…”

“Not now, Batman, we have a meeting to attend to. We don’t have time to be feeling sorry for ourselves or to be fixated on this at the moment.” Clark knew he was being unnecessarily short, but he was too emotional to try and think straight, to try and figure out anything. He wanted to get his mind off what had just happened. He loved Bruce, he wanted Bruce, he had only ever wanted Bruce. But Lois, he didn’t want to hurt her and rip their family apart and if he allowed his mind to fixate on that it would wreak him for the rest of the day. “Come on!” Clark called over his shoulder as he took Bruce by the edge of his cape and tugged him out the bay and towards the conference room. 

~SB~

Sitting in his assigned seat, Bruce was in no mood to concentrate, he just stared out the window and into the never-ending void that was their solar system. As he absently gazed out, he preserved only a sliver of attention on the small marble sized smoke bomb he rolled between his fingers. It was hard to tell where his mind was at. It could have been leading an army of ten thousand into battle or sailing the seas of the Caribbean alongside Alfred and Dick or adventuring on a perilous journey where he had constant triumphant outcomes to satisfy any young heart. Or perhaps he wasn't thinking at all, but instead simply taken by the endless sea of blackness that silently sat in front of him.

Normally Bruce wouldn’t allow himself to become distracted from his mission, yes, he and Clark would still manage to find the time to sneak away, but that was only when they both knew their teammates had the situation under control and they weren’t overly needed. Bruce wasn’t actually essential for this part of the briefing, he had given his report the day before, so was now only there as he had made attendance to all meetings mandatory and if he didn’t follow his own rule, he couldn’t expect anyone else to. 

Bruce’s mind had drifted the moment he and Clark had walked through the conference room doors. Bruce had instantly spotted the brightly dressed speedster frowning and hanging his head while being scolded by Oliver. Bruce couldn’t hear what they were saying, but just from the looks of things and what he could make out from lip reading, it appeared Oliver had been defending Clark and Bruce, whilst telling Barry not to jump to conclusions so quickly. 

Seeing that had actually made Bruce feel extremely shameful. Barry had been completely right and then had been wrongly reprimanded. Apart from Clark, Bruce’s only other love was for justice and even if it was as small as being told off for something you didn’t do, seeing Barry willingly take the scolding played at Bruce’s morals, causing his mind to spiral. 

Bruce knew that he should have waited to goad Clark the day before, he was always so careful and focused on the mission, never allowing himself to stray, but when it came down to Clark, he found himself easily distracted, forgoing his rules of keeping business and pleasure apart. Normally as soon as the cowl and suit adorned his body, it was all seriousness, but around Clark, Bruce acted on impulse, allowing the moment to decide where he would end up and because of that, he had landed them both in the hot seat. 

“Batman, do you have anything else you’d like to contribute?”

Bruce tore his eyes from the great beyond and found he was being addressed by J’onn. Under his knowing eyes and his unhidden scrutiny, Bruce replied to the telepath. “No, nothing at all.”

“And, you, Superman?” J’onn inquired. 

When there was no response, Bruce finally willed himself to look at his lover beside him. It appeared the great Superman was just as distracted and lost in thought as he had been, his mind clearly miles away. As the silence continued, Bruce noticed as everyone in the room was now focused on their absent-minded leader. 

Bruce frowned before he was about to speak. He needed to get the attention away from Clark before everyone started to question what was happening. But before he could get any words out, Oliver stood. The sudden movement caused everyone to react. 

“Well, I think that concludes today’s meeting. I’ll see you all at next months, unless anything happens in the meantime, that is!” Oliver spoke authoritatively, making it clear that any further conversations were a moot point. 

As everyone stood and piled out of the room, Bruce noticed as J’onn and Oliver stayed, while Clark who was still lost in thought hadn’t even registered the meetings end. 

Walking around the table, Oliver placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder, thankfully snapping him back to the present. “Supes, are you okay?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah!” Came the reply. “Where has everyone gone?”

“The meeting is over, Kal-El!” Bruce informed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I must have been in a completely different galaxy.” Clark tried to smile, but failed miserably. 

“I’m sorry I dropped that on you both before, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s okay, we understand!” Clark answered for them both. Bruce just nodded. 

Though Bruce could tell Oliver wasn’t convinced, he didn’t say anything more, didn’t bother to push for anymore answers, nor did he reveal his scepticism of their lies, he just nodded as well, squeezed Clark’s shoulder once more and left the room.

As the doors closed again, Bruce stood up, ignoring the still watching Martian, he stepped over to Clark and took his chin onto his index finger and raised his face. When Clark was looking at him, Bruce lent down and brought his forehead to Clark’s. When Clark closed his eyes, Bruce did too. 

“You both have a lot of thinking to do.” J’onn finally said. “I’ve known about your relationship from the moment I saw you both together after Batman’s return. I’ve seen how deeply happy you have both become over the last few months but now, you need to decide if what you’ve been doing has been worth this pain you are both radiating. You must also decide if now would be a good time to come clean about your relationship or continue to lie and live constantly having to hide and look over your shoulders.”

Letting go of Clark’s chin, opening his eyes and standing up straight, Bruce just sighed exasperatedly and watched as the Martian Manhunter left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessing will set you free!

“Alright, I cannot take this anymore!”

Bruce looked up from the paperwork in front of him to see Alfred glaring down at him, his hands on his hips. “Can’t take what, anymore, Alfred?” Bruce asked completely dumbfounded. 

“You! You and your constant and excessive brooding. It has been going on for a week now and I for one am sick to death of it!”

“Alfred, I don’t know what you’re talking about and besides I don’t brood.” Bruce defended himself. 

“Well, whatever you want to call it, it must stop this instant, Master Bruce. You have been walking around this place with a thunderous rain cloud over your head for days and it is starting to affect those of us around you!”

Bowing his head, Bruce spoke. “I know, Alfred, but it isn’t as easy as just flipping a switch!”

“No, indeed it’s not!” Alfred replied sullenly. “But, it is as simple as turning the ignition to one of your many sports cars in the garage and driving to Metropolis to talk some sense into that thick-headed boyfriend of yours!” Bruce’s head shot back up and he stared at Alfred, mouth a gape. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, young man. You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice the addition of lubrication being added to my shopping list each week, or the fact I’ve needed to change your bedsheets nearly every day for the past three and a half months, even though, you haven’t brought a woman home since you’ve been back!” 

Bruce swallowed hard. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that he had clean sheets all the time, he was just so used to them being automatically changed, nor did he realise Alfred had been paying that much attention to his dating life to realise he hadn’t been sleeping with the women he was seeing. He had only known he got away with it because the women didn’t want to broadcast that they had failed to bed the notorious, playboy, womaniser Brucey Wayne.

“I don’t know what happened, nor do I care to find out, but I think it is time you get your butt into gear, go to him and deal with the elephant in the room you both created and get on with your lives.”

Fiddling with the papers in his hands, Bruce didn’t know if he could. He didn’t know if he had it in him to be the bigger man. After all, Bruce believed it should be Clark who should be coming to him.

After J’onn had left them alone on the Watchtower, Bruce had tried to reason with Clark, that maybe it was time to do as J’onn had said and come clean to Lois about their relationship. They didn’t need to tell anyone else, but at least if they told Lois they could have the burden of hiding off of them and potentially the three of them could work together to figure out a solution. 

When Clark had protested, stating he wasn’t ready, Bruce had argued that it didn’t matter if he or they were ready or not. Because in the end, if someone as level headed as Oliver was taking the words of someone like Barry seriously, it just meant it was only a matter of time before someone or everyone else found out. When Clark wouldn’t see reason, Bruce had left, but not before telling Clark that maybe they needed some time apart. Bruce didn’t want to break up, he just figured that if Clark was going to continue to refuse to do what was needed, then maybe they needed to back off a bit, allow some space between them until things died down. But instead, Clark had decided to cut communication all together. 

Bruce hadn’t seen Clark all week and it was driving him up the wall. So much so, he was clearly projecting his emotions from his body and Alfred had noticed. 

“Alfred, if you’ve known this whole time, why did you keep it a secret. Surely you know what we were doing was wrong!”

“Indeed, I did, Sir, and it was definitely not a secret I willingly wanted to keep, but I do not believe it was my place to say anything. You are both grown men and responsible adults and I believe it was up to you both to decide what the best course of action was.”

“You weren’t tempted to tell Lois, to dob us in?”

“Oh, very much so, Master Bruce, but I am your guardian, your butler, your confidante and surrogate father, I would never betray your trust like that. Besides, I have no doubt that Mrs Lane-Kent is a very intelligent woman, who by now has probably figured everything out and is just waiting for you both to be honest.”

“You think?”

“I do.” Alfred nodded. “You may have gotten your relationship past your friends, teammates, enemies and the public, but if you could not get it past me, you would not have gotten it past her!”

Bruce sighed and stood up from his place behind his desk and strolled over to the floor length window in his study. Alfred was absolutely right.

“Alfred, could you do me a favour please?” Bruce queried. It was time to suck up his pride and do what was needed to be done.

“Anything, Sir.” 

“Call, Lois and find out if Clark is home, if so, tell her to not let him go anywhere and that I’ll be there in under an hour!” 

“I’ll get right on it!” 

“Thanks, Alfred.” Bruce said before quickly grabbing his jacket and running out the room.

~SB~

Clark was mesmerised. Laying on his back on the living room floor, he held Jon at arm’s length and watched as his son giggled with glee every time he threw him into the air slightly and caught him again. Jon’s laugh always brought him such warmth and joy. It was so pure and sweet. 

“Right, Smallville, get your ass up and get dressed!” Lois demanded as she stormed back into the room, forty-five minutes after having left to take a phone call. 

Catching Jon one last time and sitting up, Clark looked at his wife confused. “What, why?”

In a scolding tone, Lois informed. “Because you have been moping around in your underwear since you got home from work on Friday, it’s now Sunday afternoon, god damnit.” 

“I have not!” Clark exclaimed.

“Oh, right, because getting changed into your Superman suit for ten minutes here or there is getting dressed?”

Clark frowned, what was Lois’ change in mood all of a sudden all about? “Lois, I don’t understand what the problem is right now!”

“You, you are my problem, Smallville!” 

“Me?” Clark was shocked. What had he done now? It surely couldn’t be about Bruce, he hadn’t seen or spoken to him in a week.

Lois ground her teeth before setting into a rant. “Yes, for the last three months you’ve been the perfect man. You go to work every day, spend time with your best friend, go on our weekly outings with the other members of the league and their spouses, you have been on the ball with all your superhero duties and been a better husband and father then you ever were before. Now all of a sudden you are laying around doing nothing all day, your performance at work and as Superman has been lackadaisical at best, you’re constantly in a mood and as much as I love you, I am getting sick of you being around so much, you’re being so overbearing, at least when you were with Bruce I got my personal space and you came back walking on air. This week has been absolute torture.” 

Clark’s brow wrinkled, it was almost as if he could assume Lois knew everything and actually liked how things were now. It was strange to think someone could be okay with their husband cheating and actually come to like the way they had been behaving. Dismissing the absurd idea, Clark climbed to his feet, cradling his small boy in his arms. “So, is there any particular reason why I’m getting dressed, it’s not as if I have anywhere to be?”

“Actually, there is! Bruce will be here any minute and I’m sure as close as you two are, you don’t want him knowing that you’ve been lazing about in nothing more than your jocks!”

Clark brow farrowed even more. Why the hell was Bruce coming over, it was his idea to have some time apart after all? “Why is Bruce coming over?” Clark reflected his thoughts while walking over to Jon’s floor seat and strapping him in. 

“Alfred said something about he needed to talk with us and he would be here shortly, so to not go anywhere.” Lois informed him. 

“And, if I don’t want to see him right now?”

“Clark Kent not wanting to see Bruce Wayne, yeah right!” Lois chuckled hollowly. 

That made Clark even more confused, why was Lois acting so strangely?

When there was a knock at the door, Clark froze. He didn’t know why Bruce had come, but he could only assume he was sick of waiting and had decided it was finally time, finally time for their secret to no longer be, well, a secret!

“Smallville, can you at least get some pants on.” Lois demanded, more then asked. 

Grumbling, Clark turned and headed for the bedroom.

~

When Clark came out of the bedroom, he realised that he must have been dawdling, because somehow, Lois was now at the kitchen table happily sipping on a glass of red wine, while Bruce sat across from her, smiling a charmingly Duchenne grin at Jon who he was bouncing on his knee. As he did so, Jon cooed and giggled, ‘Umble B’, on every bump. 

As he walked further into the room, Lois spotted him and excitedly told him. “Oh my god, Smallville, you have to try this wine Bruce brought over.”

“Is that so?” He responded politely. Even though he was mad about being forced into having to reveal his and Bruce’s affair when he didn’t believe it was the right time, Clark put a smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’s even got this crazy ass name!”

“Really?” Clark said, feigning interest. Since he discovered that alcohol had not affect on him without blue K being nearby, he had never had any desire to know anything about liquor.

“Yeah, it’s called, Screaming Eagle! Isn’t that cool? It sounds super American, hey!”

Clark’s eyes widened, he may not have any interest in alcohol, but he had heard of the five hundred-thousand-dollar bottle before. Shaking his head at Bruce, Clark began. “Lois, you do realise that is a…” 

“Not another word, Clark!” Bruce interjected. 

Shutting his mouth quickly, Clark realised Bruce must be feeling just as extremely culpable as he was to be pulling out the good stuff. Not that Bruce didn’t always buy the finest to begin with. Sighing, Clark changed his approach. “Just don’t drink it too quickly, it’s not every day you’ll receive a bottle as fine as that.”

“Indeed!” Lois agreed, before smiling endearingly at him, then leaning across the table and placing a small kiss on Bruce’s cheek. “Thanks, B!”

Clark smirked when he saw the man behind the Bat bristle and blush at the contact. 

Clark just hoped that after they told Lois the truth she would still be as amicable.

When the moment passed, Clark walked over and took a seat at the head of the table. When he was finally seated, Clark noticed as Bruce’s calm and easy composure crumbled and he started to radiate tension, the elegant curve of his lip that had been his smile, now set in a straight line. Seeing that caused Clark to also become anxious. The happy go lucky feeling that was in the room only moments before, replaced with a stale and jittery apprehensiveness. It appeared even Lois could feel it too. She had stopped smiling and was now fiddling with the stem of her wine glass.

As they sat in quietness, the only noise in the room to break the ice was Jon’s quiet incoherent babbling as he drooled and played with the buttons on Bruce’s shirt. It would have been an extremely sweet moment between what could be considered uncle and nephew, if it weren’t for the underlying reason Bruce was in his home. 

When Bruce noticed him staring, he followed his gaze, looking down, he smiled tightly at the small boy in his lap, before proceeding to wipe the dribble from his face with his expensive suit jacket sleeve. Even though Bruce had raised Dick since he was nine years old, it was still amazing to see how much of a natural he was with children.  
After several minutes of awkward silence, Lois took it upon herself to speak first. Clark was thankful, because there was no way he was starting the conversation, nor did it look like Bruce was going to either. 

“So, Bruce, do you wanna tell us what was so urgent that you had to see us right away.”

Hesitating for a moment, Bruce blurted out. “Conner is out of power shields and Lucius is having troub-”

“Bruce!” Lois and Clark scolded at the same time.

Taking a deep breath but still stammering, Bruce stated meekly. “Okay, I just, umm, how do I say this… Clark and I, we are… well I am…”

“Fucking my husband!?” Lois cut him off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation continues!

“H-H-How do you know that?” Clark faltered. 

“You think I wouldn’t notice that the intoxicating smell you had all over you the first night Bruce was back was his super rich and fancy body wash, or that you’d come home extremely happy after seeing him, or all the sneaking around you were doing or all the over compensating behaviour that appeared?” Lois informed. 

Bruce wanted to laugh wholeheartedly, despite the extremely serious situation they were in, he had to hand it to Clark’s wife. Trust the great Lois Lane, or should he say Lois Lane-Kent to already know everything. 

“What are you smirking about?” Clark snapped angrily at him.

Letting his amusement get the best of him, Bruce chortled. “Hmph, and they call me the world’s greatest detective!”

Through his laughter, Bruce saw as Clark’s eye shone red for a moment, before he admonished. “Bruce, now isn’t the time for jokes!”

Swallowing his laughs, Bruce coughed and apologised. “No, you’re right, that was out of line!”

“Hey, I thought it was funny.” Lois stated proudly.

“Why has this become a joking matter?” Clark growled, climbing to his feet and pacing. “I thought you’d be furious with me. With us!”

“Oh, I am! Though I’m disappointed in Bruce, he isn’t my husband nor the one who is supposed to be in a committed relationship, so I can admit when his joke is funny.” Lois said, while winking at him, then returning to glare at Clark. “But in all seriousness, I’m not upset for the reasons you think I am. I’m furious it took you both three and a half bloody months to tell me.”

“I’m so sorry, Lois!” Clark stopped pacing and hung his head.

Bruce didn’t say a word. To him, saying sorry would be like covering a bullet hole with a band-aid. All it would accomplish was to break the person you were apologising too again and expecting everything to be fixed. Bruce also felt like the word sorry was so meaningless and overused. Saying sorry wouldn’t fix the heartbreak you caused or the added fear and worry you brought to someone’s life. Sorry was just a word and if Clark and Bruce were really sorry, they wouldn’t have done it in the first place.

“I know you are, Smallville. But what’s done is done, there’s no changing it now.” 

Bruce was surprised at how mature, calm and understanding Lois was being, she was definitely a better person then he. 

“I can’t say it didn’t depress me at first.” Lois looked at him before continuing. “I was devastated when I saw the interview on TV announcing your return.” Bruce still felt horrible that his return had been announced in such a way before he was able to contact anyone first. Turning away from him, Lois faced Clark once again. “I knew from that moment our marriage was never going to last. But if we're both being honest, it wasn’t unforeseen.” At Clark’s self-conscious nod, Lois continued. “I know how much you love Jon and I, but if it weren’t for the fact I fell pregnant and your mum pressuring us to get married, we probably would have broken up within the first few weeks of our relationship. Besides, I always saw our marriage as more of a partnership than anything else. Something more than vowels and a piece of paper, I saw it as our bond being strengthened and it was Jon who united us. So, it wasn’t the end of our marriage that got to me, I know we will always be friends, no matter what, it was the idea of my best friend no longer being solely mine and our sweet little family we had created being broken that hurt. We were never destined to be lovers or life partners, just…” Lois trailed off, her head now hanging low.

“I never meant for that, Lo!” Clark whispered.

“I know you didn’t, but heartache is a funny thing, we all know it's going to happen, yet we're never prepared for it, we underestimate its power. It's like giving a murder a gun, and expecting not to be killed.” 

Clark and Bruce both frowned at the analogy.

“I’m not saying that either of you is a murderer with a gun, far from, but what I’m saying is when you put yourself in other people’s hands, you face the likelihood that they will eventually hurt you.”

Bruce swallowed hard. Lois was completely right, that was actually the main reason he also never allowed anyone close. Well, no one apart from Alfred, Dick and Clark. 

As the room fell silent again, something struck Bruce. With a slight bit of hesitation on whether or not he had the right to ask, Bruce stammered out the question that was now playing on his mind, the same question he had asked Alfred. “Lois, if you’ve known this whole time, why did you keep it a secret? Why not say something? Why keep it to yourself?”

It appeared as if the question had peaked Clark’s interest as well. No doubt Clark was probably as confused as he was.

“Because I knew you’d both tell me in the end. Despite what you’ve done, you are both still the best men I’ve ever known and I knew you’d do the right thing in the end!” Lois spoke with no malice in her voice. She really was an incredible woman. 

“Yeah, but only after we had practically been caught and cornered into it!” Clark confessed. Clearly, he was feeling just as guilty about that bit as Bruce was. It was pathetic that neither of them had the guts to admit to their wrong doings without being strong armed into it. “You never thought about getting revenge?”

Confused now herself, Lois asked. “Revenge?”

“Did you ever think about outing us in front of everyone? Or maybe think about finding someone else? It’s clear now from all your comments and from your admission yourself that you’ve known all along. You had plenty of opportunities. That first night at the club or even every weekend after that.”

“Of course not, Smallville.” Lois snapped. “As cross as I was at first, I admitted the truth to myself like I did just before and I realised that, two wrongs never make a right. Besides, it wouldn’t have benefitted me in any way shape or form to do so. All it would have caused was tension between the League and have everyone trying to comfort me, when I didn’t need comforting. I’m not a weak woman, I am not a push over. Your affair was something I could handle on my own, I just wanted you both to be honest with me, so we could stop the coy dance we had all been doing and look to the future. A future without any more lies and we could all be happy.”

There was so much to admire, but Lois’ raw honesty was the best part about her. Lois was always honest, always sincere. She meant what she said even though it could be scary sometimes. Lois lived life with her emotions on full blast, not blessed with the same fine-tuning other people seemed to have, or brain to mouth filter either. Lois also had a kindness in her, that even the deaf could hear and the blind could see. Lois’ humility and humbleness at times also reflected her beautiful soul, now being one of those moments. 

The compassion and integrity Lois was showing them, even though she had to be feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions herself, just proved how much of a good person she was. It showed just how strong a character she had.

Bruce couldn’t help but feel beyond grateful for her. “Lois, you truly are a remarkable woman!” 

“I know!” Lois replied with a smirk and a bit of boastful cockiness in her voice. “Besides, who am I to stand in the way of love. I just want you both to be happy.” Lois stated, her cheeky smirk turning into a fond smile.

As Jon started to fuss over the lack of attention he was receiving, Lois stood, rounded the table and took him from Bruce’s arms. Bruce freely allowed the boy to be taken. Thanks to their conversation he felt dirty, even though Lois had basically given them a full pardon, he still felt wrong holding her child. 

“Well, I suppose we can continue to talk about this until were black and blue in the faces, but honestly I don’t think there is much more to say. You both know what you did was wrong, I have expressed how I feel about the situation, so I guess from here it’s about figuring out what to do next.”

Bruce sighed. This all felt too easy, but he wasn’t going to complain. He learnt a long time ago when it came to his life, nothing was ever as expected and to just take things as they came. If Lois was letting this go, then so was he and if anything, he wanted to know how they were going to continue on from here as well. 

When Clark let out an exasperated grunt and sat again, Lois turned, Jon held close to her chest and smirked. “Yes, yes, I know what those sounds mean. You’re both waiting for the penny to drop. You’re waiting for the catch and oh boy, is there! Don’t think for one second either of you is getting off that easily.”

Bruce wanted to grumble, wanted to growl, but he knew that they owed at least this much to Lois. He would accept whatever punishment she dished out. 

~

As Clark paced back and forth around what was now to be ‘their’ bedroom, Bruce was amused. 

Though the conditions of Clark and Lois’ separation were a bit odd, Bruce found them quite endearing. Lois trying to ensure Jon had a stable home despite the circumstances was commendable. Though Bruce wasn’t too sure how well the plan would work out and for how long, he could understand Lois’ reasonings. No matter if you came from wealth or poverty, from love or abuse, from a structured or dysfunctional environment and through no fault of the parents, a child always ran the risk of going either one of two ways, when they came from a broken family. 

Though Bruce had no doubts Jon would be perfectly fine, he knew just from the statistics alone, that if Jon knew he was from a broken home, he could either thrive, aiming to achieve high in life or he could rebel, becoming a disruptive child and fall through the cracks. 

The plan for now was easy enough and with Jon being so young it would be simple to execute. As he grew it would probably become more complicated but they would focus on that in the future. For now, Clark and Bruce would continue to date in secret, while their friends and the rest of the world believed Clark and Lois were still together. Alfred, Oliver and J’onn – As it would be pointless in trying to hide it from the telepath – would be the only exception to that condition. 

It was agreed that the less people that knew, the less likely someone would slip up and tell Jon the truth. For the meantime, Jonathan Samuel Kent would grow up believing he was from a happy and healthy home, where his mother and father were the ideal couple, until he was old enough to understand.

It was very deceptive Bruce knew, but Jon wasn’t his child and he could only do as Lois wanted. A part of him even agreed with the logic, he knew many people wouldn’t, but when you lived the life they did, it was just the most simple and best option. It was going to be hard enough for the half human, half Kryptonian boy, who’s father was Superman and the rest of the adults in his life were super powered heroes, to live a normal life. Trying to understand himself and the potential powers he may develop, at the same time as trying to find his footing in the world would be hard enough without the added stress of knowing, his father was dating another male, who also happened to be billionaire Bruce Wayne and Batman, then having to keep that news away from the public along with protecting his own identity and all of their friends.

“B, I don’t even understand how this is going to work.”

Clark’s frustration, though obviously not doing anything for Clark himself, just gave Bruce more entertainment. He understood the plan completely, so it was funny to see Clark struggling with the idea. Bruce could easily just help him to break it down and understand it more easily, but seeing Clark’s adorable pout and furrowed brow convinced him to hold off from doing so just yet. 

Instead Bruce suggested. “Clark, we should go on a date!”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Clark just stared at him bemused. 

When he didn’t reply, Bruce prodded again, trying to keep his laughter at bay. “I’m really craving Mulligatawny soup and when I peeked in the kitchen earlier, it looked like we didn’t have all the ingredients, so I don’t want to bother Alfred when we can just go to The Ocelot.”

“Bruce, how can you be thinking about food at a time like this!?” Clark snapped. 

“Because, I’m hungry.” Bruce goaded. 

“Bruce, seriously!” Clark yelled, his voice sounding like nails on a chalk board. 

Throwing his arms up in a placating gesture, Bruce relented, he couldn’t put Clark through the torture any longer, even if it was funny to watch. “Okay, okay. Just calm down, Clark. You’re just over thinking it.” Bruce uncrossed his legs and climbed off the bed and walked over to him. Placing a hand on Clark’s cheek and the other around his waist, Bruce reassured. “For now, all you have to worry about is, you’re normally gone before Jon wakes up on weekdays anyway, so when you finish work, you go have dinner with Lois and Jon, you help with the tidying up, then you spend some time with your baby until he goes to bed, then you come home to me. On weekends, you go back to Metropolis first thing in the mornings when Jon wakes up and spend the day being Super Dad. Then again, you return home to me”

“You make it sound so easy, Bruce.” Clark frowned. 

“That’s because it is, Clark.”

“And you don’t think that won’t be suspicious at all?”

“Oh, very much so.” Bruce cocked his head to the side and lifted his right shoulder in a lazy shrug. “But, that’s why we’re going to tell, Alfred and Oliver. Oliver will help keep our secret from the team and Alfred with Dick. So long as we don’t make any slip ups like the other day, then we will be fine.”

Clark let out a sigh of relief, but then the corner of his lip turned down into a pout. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked, becoming slightly exasperated. 

“But, I want to take you out!”

Smiling endearingly at Clark, Bruce continued to stroke his cheek. “You can, Clark. I just told you I was hungry for Mulligatawny soup!”

“You know what I mean!” Clark snapped, pulling out of his hold. “I want to do our relationship right this time, I want to prove to you I am worth having by your side and I want to make up for letting you down. I want the whole world to know it too. I want them to know how much I love and adore you. I want them to know you’re mine. I even want them to see us together at functions, gala’s, charity dinners and out on the town together. God, I want to see pictures of us in the paper and online, I want the pictures to show interment moments between us, a look, a touch, a whisper, a smile. Bruce, I even want people to see us when we fight, when we’re hurting, I want them to see everything! I want the world to see how enamoured I am with you. I don’t want to hide. I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret, because you’re not, apart from Jon, you are and always will be my greatest joy. Love doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel about you. Ya’aburnee, comes close, but still isn’t enough.”

“Clark, doesn’t Ya’aburnee mean ‘you bury me’ in Arabic? What does that have to do with…”

Clark interjected quickly, speaking over him. “It means, I hope that I never have to see the day you are no longer. It means I’d rather you out live me because I can’t bear the thought, the pain of living a single moment without you. A single breath without you is one breath too many, B!”

A tear tried to escape Bruce’s eye. Stupid Clark and his journalistic ability to put words together. Bruce sucked at big heart felt speeches. He didn’t even write his own speeches for the media, Alfred or Lucius did those. After a moment, though not the most imaginative, the words came to him. 

Pulling Clark into his embrace, Bruce whispered. “As a great man once said, ‘If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you!” 

Pulling away from the hug, Clark held Bruce at arm’s length. Clearly from the look on his face, Clark was trying to hold back a grin. When he felt his cheeks flush red and Clark’s grin finally escaped, he knew he had been caught. Pushing Clark back and turning out of his reach, Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, making it messier then it most likely already was. 

“No, don’t pull away.” Clark snickered while moving closer to wrap his arms around Bruce’s waist from behind. “The fact you quoted Winnie the Pooh, God, Bruce.” Clark groaned into his ear, the lust was not only evident in his voice, but in the hard length pressing into his backside. “Is it wrong that that turned me on?”

Bruce laughed as he relaxed back into the man holding him so tightly. “It probably should be, but I’m not going to complain.” 

“Good!” Clark stated forcefully while releasing him and tugging his arm and dragging him to the bed.

“What about food? What happened to going out?” Bruce playfully grumbled trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

Raising a brow, Clark glanced down before gesturing to the obvious tent in his pants. “Are you really still thinking about food right now?”

Smirking and pushing gently on Clark’s shoulders so he fell back onto the bed, Bruce straddled his lap and spoke seductively. “I’m definitely thinking about eating something, but it isn’t soup.”

Clark groaned before grabbing onto Bruce’s hips and flipping them over so Bruce was lying flat on his back against the bed. With half lidded eyes, Clark lent in and brushed his lips over Bruce’s. “Fuck I love you, B!”

Groaning again, Bruce lightly kissed Clark back. “I know!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, yes, I know what those sounds mean. You’re both waiting for the penny to drop. You’re waiting for the catch and oh boy, is there! Don’t think for one second either of you is getting off that easily.”
> 
> ~ Lois

Payback was a beautiful bitch. She was also a good friend of Lois’, and it appeared they were only just getting started. Lois wasn’t lying when she said he and Clark weren’t getting off easily. 

He understood that they deserved all the punishments she had dished out, but he felt like maybe, just maybe she had gone a step too far. At first it was a tad funny, Bruce could admit that, but after nearly six months it was getting on his last nerve. Bruce even understood when Lois came demanding that she get all the cover stories on Batman and he also understood when her and Diana had teamed up after the Amazonian found out about what Clark and Bruce had done. 

They hadn’t intended on Diana finding out, but when Lois had implemented her current punishment, Diana had become suspicious. She couldn’t understand why Bruce, why Batman would go along with something so ridiculous, especially at the risk of his own stoicism. 

After a particularly tough and serious mission, Diana had cornered him and Clark in the monitor room. Diana had stated that she was at her wits end trying to figure out what the big secret was. Bruce had to admit, she wasn’t the first member of the team to ask about all the odd things Clark and Bruce were enduring. They had all wanted to know whether or not they had lost a bet of some sort and if not, what on Earth could they have done to deserve Lois’ deviousness. 

When neither man was willing to admit the truth, Diana had artfully wrapped her lasso around Bruce’s ankle without he or Clark noticing and point blank asked again. It was then the truth had spilled from his lips in a rush of words, much like an avalanche. 

In that moment Clark had looked like he had wanted to die, run and crawl into a ball all at once. Diana however had been stunned. She had been shocked into silence. When Bruce had realised what had happened, he was furious, but at the same time he knew he had to make sure his love was okay, but not before he checked on one of his closest friends and teammates. 

When Bruce had slowly tried to approach her, Diana went rigid. He could tell it wasn’t from hate or repulsion, but from confusion and unease. Ignoring her stiffness, Bruce had tried to reassure her, but before he could even get a word out, Diana had slapped him. She was screaming about trust, lies and betrayal. Diana was obviously angry on Lois’ behalf, but what Bruce realised quickly was, that she was hurt deeply that Clark and Bruce didn’t feel like they could entrust her with their secret and ask for advice. 

Diana was a woman of honour and loyalty. She never betrayed another person’s trust. She would never have told Lois or anyone else about what had been going on, she also would have worked herself into the ground trying to protect them, but also figure out a way to support everyone in the situation and find a way to solve the problem. Those were some of the reasons that made Diana one of the best teammates a person could ask for.

It wasn’t too long after that Lois and Diana had come up with a plan to help him and Clark. From the moment Lois, Clark and Bruce had spoken about everything that had happened, they were left with one major problem other than Jon and their friends. That problem was the public. Although Brucey Wayne was widely known as a philanderer and a playboy, what the public didn’t know was that Bruce was a monogamous type of guy. Yes, he had had more than one sexual partner in a night or at a single time, but in the very few times he was in a relationship, he had been completely and utterly devoted to that person. 

So, it had been the duos plan that Bruce would publicly date Diana to ensure the swarms of women would keep a wide birth from him and stop the rumours, if any, that women were failing to bed the notorious Casanova and until Clark and Lois were ready to announce their separation. 

The plan in Bruce’s opinion had been brilliant. Up until he realised that Lois and Diana had decided that the payback would be swift, cold and sweet, metaphorically speaking of course, as it was anything but. It had been prolonged, hot with embarrassment and sour with humiliation. Diana had not only agreed to help Lois in her journey for payback, but also believed she deserved some herself. Bruce and Clark were in deep trouble for lying to her. 

For nearly a month straight Bruce publicly disgraced himself trying to win the affections of one, Diana Prince. He was forced to pine and grovel at the woman’s feet, basically begging her to give him a shot. It was massive breaking news when Diana had finally accepted him and they became a couple. Then to top it all off, the exclusive went to none other than Lois herself. 

“Everyone, check in.” Oliver called over the coms, breaking Bruce out of his thoughts and snapping him back into the mindset of the Caped Crusader. 

“Black Canary by your side.” 

“Flash in position, the coast is clear.”

“Green Lantern in position.”

“Wonder Woman in position, I have eyes on the target.”

“Aquaman in position, I also have eyes on the target.”

“Manhunter in position, I have eyes on you all from above.”

When there was silence over the coms once again, Green Arrow spoke. “I believe we are missing a couple people.”

“No, no we are most certainly not.” Clark’s voice filled his ear piece. His voice laced with obvious distain and venom.

“Come on guys, these are my best ones so far!” Oliver whined. 

These were definitely not the best ones so far, they were the worst. But then again, that was probably what his teammate had actually meant. Bruce ground his teeth. “I hate you!”

“Aww, when don’t you hate me? Now hurry up and check in.” 

When silence filled the coms again, he thought that maybe Oliver was going to let the issue go, but when his loves voice came through again, he knew he was going to have to speak up as well. “Pinkie Pie in position.” 

Once the snickering of his teammates finished filling the coms, he sighed and checked in as well. “Twilight Sparkle in position.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to neck himself. He hated the blonde archer and Lois so much. If he didn’t accept that these codenames really were better than the last five and that they really, really did deserve this punishment he would have thrown them both off a building by now.

But the reward was also too great to give up. Whenever Bruce successfully put up with their punishments and the antics of those in the know, Clark treated him to some amazing no holds bar sex. Generally, Clark would allow him to have his way, no matter what it was. Sometimes it was as simple as a blowjob or vanilla sex, to whatever kinky fuckery he could come up with. Sometimes it was Bruce demanding for Clark to come up with new and inventive ways to use his powers during sex.

Bruce chuckled inwardly, it was definitely a perk having a man who could pound him in mid-air or on the ceiling, it was even better when he had a man who could suck, rub and caress his entire body in a matter of a miller second and when time finally caught up, the pleasure surged through all at once. But Bruce loved it the most when Clark used his finger to massage his prostate with super speed. Though not the most imaginative thing, it was his favourite and it didn’t fail to send him into a screaming, wild, sweaty mess of pure bliss. 

When the laughter had once again quietened down, Oliver gave the orders to move and that’s exactly what Bruce did. 

~SB~

Pulling off his clothes, Clark strolled into the bedroom of the penthouse, to find Bruce stretched out on his side on the floor in front of the large windows looking out on Metropolis. He was still naked from his shower, but he’d pulled the deep burgundy duvet from the bed and wrapped it around his long, lean body. It was nearly midnight and the lights of the city glowed before them, the night seeming a little brighter in the growing cold that was descending. 

“I’ve noticed that you spend a disturbing amount of time naked in front of the window, staring down at my city.” Clark stood over Bruce, a smirk lifting one corner of his mouth. “Is this a power trip for you?”

Bruce lifted one hand to reach for the glass, letting the cover fall away from his muscular bronze shoulders. “I, well we’ve had a rough day. Let me have my moment of lording over your pristine playground.”

Shortly after the mission the team had been on all day, they had been left alone together, with Lois letting him off the hook for the night to decompress and have a leisurely and enjoyable dinner at Bessolo, it also helped that Jon had been exhausted from his fun day out with the mummy and me classes they attended during the week. After dinner Clark had dragged Bruce to the penthouse for some celebratory sex in hopes of helping Bruce to relax, Bruce continued to have trouble enjoying himself after Dick had nearly caught them so many months ago, so whenever they got the chance, they escaped to the penthouse. It had worked…for a time. 

“It will get easier, I promise.” Clark gently chided as he knelt and placed a hand beside Bruce’s on the glass. Bruce’s fingertips grazed against his and it still managed to send an enticing shiver through him, even though they had shared many touches before. Clark had a feeling that Bruce would always have the power to make him tremble.

“I know.” The words escaped Bruce as a sigh. Settling beside the other man, Clark wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist. “I could have done without the stupid codenames though.” Bruce grumbled. When Clark snickered softly, Bruce grabbed him and rolled them over with the blanket and pinned him to the floor. “I’m begging you, lets never speak of it again, I believe it is time for Lois to come up with a different punishment, for now however, I have other plans in mind for what we can do with our mouths instead of talking.”

“Anything you want, Baby!” Clark said with a tone he knew would draw a groan and the lust out of Bruce. When he did, Clark spread his legs so Bruce could more comfortably settle between his thighs. Leaning up, Clark kissed along Bruce’s jaw until he finally saw a hint of a smile. “I think you’re playing me, using our situation to use my body as you please.” 

Bruce huffed a laugh, but still lifted his head just a little to give Clark better access to his throat. “I would never!” Bruce stated, his voice carefully neutral, but even from his position under the man, Clark could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

Pulling back from Bruce’s neck, Clark let out a contented sigh and reached up to thread his fingers through Bruce’s soft hair. “Cheeky Bat!”

Leaning down, Bruce captured Clarks lips in an almost savage kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth as if he intended to claim Clark, mark him as his own and Clark welcomed it. He couldn’t get enough of Bruce. Every time the two men were together, Clark learned something new about the man he loved. 

“Bed.” Bruce whispered when they pulled apart to catch their breaths. 

Climbing to his feet, Clark helped Bruce settle the duvet back on the bed and arrange the pillows before they both crawled in. But when they were both under the covers and Clark thought they were about to go for another steamy round of sex, Bruce just curled against him the same way they always lay when they slept together. As Clark reached for the lamp on the side of the bed, Bruce’s words halted him. 

“We got off easy.” Bruce murmured, his lips brushing against Clark’s bare chest. “I just keep thinking that we got off easy and that I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Dropping his hand down to push some hair back from Bruce’s forehead, Clark swallowed back a sigh. “Lois is a good person, open-minded and she loves us. Just appreciate that. There are plenty of other people in the world who aren’t and there are many other ways this all could have gone down.”

Bruce lifted his head and looked at Clark. “But other than a couple little silly codenames, some public grovelling, some articles and Lois turning you into her slave, it just seems all too easy. Where is the yelling, the screaming and shouting? You know, where is all the drama you hear about when the spouse finds out the other spouse is cheating?”

Clark smiled, his fingers still playing with Bruce’s hair because he simply couldn’t help himself. “I wouldn’t say those things are by any means little or insignificant, especially when I’m not just Lois’ slave, but her bitch, but I get what you’re getting at. I’m just like you, I’m waiting for the fall out and you know what, I doubt it’ll come from Lois. It’ll come when we finally decide it is time to come clean to our friends, the longer we leave it the more likely the outcome will be bad, but we will deal with it when we get to it. We’re just lucky that Oliver, J’onn and Diana have agreed to keep the information to themselves, we’re also lucky we have Alfred’s support and lastly, that Lois isn’t a normal person.”

They stared at each other for several seconds until Clark felt like he was drowning in Bruce’s eyes. 

When Bruce grinned, breaking the moment, to Clark’s relief, he chuckled before speaking. “You know what, I think you’re right. Lois is far from normal, but I’ll agree we are very lucky she was so understanding and forgiving.”

Clark laughed and released Bruce’s hair before reaching to turn off the beside lamp. “We better not let her hear us say things like that, from what I’ve gathered our sentence is nearly up, she might just feel like extending it if she knows we called her anything but normal.”

Bruce grunted, settling his head back on Clark’s chest. “Fair. But I am still worried about the fall out. I think your prediction is accurate. I just hope this doesn’t tear the team apart.” 

“It won’t, I promise. Don’t stress, it’s a long way off yet. I don’t want you over thinking this like you do everything else, not when we don’t need to just yet.”

As silence fell between them, darkness settled over the room, broken only by the soft glow of lights from the city. 

“I love you.” Clark quietly murmured against Bruce’s head.

Clark wasn’t sure if Bruce would say the words back or not. They hadn’t spoken those three words to each other since the first night of Bruce’s return. It had been in the heat of the moment, but Clark had meant it when he said it, he just hoped Bruce did as well, he hoped even more that he’d say it again now. 

Bruce tensed ever so slightly, drawing in a shaky breath before he finally whispered back. “I love you too.” 

The air froze in Clark’s lungs. Clark didn’t know why, maybe it was something in Bruce’s tone, in the way Bruce’s hand tightened a little on his ribs. Clark could barely breathe, he could hardly think. The only thing he was sure of was that he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments!


End file.
